Half Moon
by softballlover21
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are two love birds. Their lives seem to be perfect. But what happens when, after the big wedding, a new surprise comes? Will it rip apart the alomost-perfect Cullen family? I do not own any of these charcters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I gasped as I unzipped in long, blue nylon garment bag. A flowing white dressed plummeted to the ground, exposing its intricate lacing, lavish embellishments, and yet, a simple old-fashioned glow. I took a moment to take it all in. This dress was my mother's from a while back, and now it was to be mine in three days. My thoughts were abruptly stopped when Alice impatiently knocked at my bedroom door.

"Well? Have you got it on yet?" She sounded impatient. I shook my head and began to slip off my casual clothes and drape the beautiful gown over my body. It fell perfectly, and I stepped back to get a look at myself in the full-body mirror. I looked like a true bride. Well, bride-to-be, anyways. I strode for the door and pulled it open to see Alice's beaming expression.

"Oh Nessie! You look absolutely gorgeous!" She was delighted.

"Thank you, Alice. May I take it off now?" I loved the dress, but to be quite honest, I would much rather have my regular clothes.

Alice sighed, "You are like your mother in so many ways."

"I know," Then Alice smiled and walked into the other room. Turning back into my room, I glanced down at my engagement ring. It was beautiful as well. It had a small gold band with a raised stone in the middle. The stone was from the Quileutte people. It was a deep brown that almost matched my eyes. Little diamonds circled the precious stone. Jacob had special ordered it, and more than likely used his entire savings for it.

Once I had changed out of my dress-to-be, I sat on my bed and thought about the day Jacob proposed. I remembered it very well and had a personal recap of the entire story.

***

We were walking through the thick forest for the millionth time. This place was so familiar now. After all, Jacob and I had been taking walks here ever since I can remember. Last year, Jacob and I began thinking of each other in a romantic way. I was fully matured and loving Jacob with all my heart, so we became classified as a couple. Of course, my father objected entirely. He just couldn't accept that Jacob and I loved one another and would always love one another. What really baffles me is he knew it was coming. From the day I was born, he knew it. You'd think he had enough preparation time, but no. But, he finally accepted it.

By this time, Jacob and I had gone a long ways without even speaking. I had to admit, I was a little concerned. We were holding hands, like always, and just silently trudging through leaves and environmental waste. Really, what was the point of walking if we weren't even going to have a nice conversation? The silence was killing me. I had to break it.

"Oh Jacob! Is there something wrong? Why in the world are we just walking? Oh no! You're going to break up with me aren't you?" I almost went into hysteria when Jacob pulled my chin up and kissed me tenderly. My whole body relaxed instantaneously.

"Nessie, of course I am not going to break up with you. I thought we established the fact that I love you?" He was smiling gingerly. I hugged him tightly.

"Good. You scared me half to death," I chuckled a little, the uneasiness still sounding in my voice. "But if that wasn't it, then why did we walk all this way without even so much as a word?" I really was confused beyond my extent.

He laughed to himself, as if he had a secret in which I was utterly unaware of. "You don't have any idea how long I have waited for this day." Okay. This helped me none. I still was staring at him stupidly, waiting for more. He cleared his throat and knelt down on one knee. My mouth popped open and tears began to gush once I realized what this whole walk was about. "Renessemee Carlie Cullen, would you marry me?"

I began to cry harder as I nearly tackled Jacob in a hug. I stayed there, sobbing away for a good five minutes. Jacob kissed my head and then whispered in my ear, "Nessie, you didn't answer me."

I pulled away and smiled wide. "Of course!" Suddenly I was enveloped in another kiss that lasted much longer than the last. Finally, I stopped and told Jacob that we should probably go tell the others now. He nodded once and took hold of my hand again.

The trip back seemed much shorter than the trip there. We walked across the grass to my front lawn and began to climb the steps of our small front porch. Before Jacob could open the front door, I stopped him.

"Jacob, you didn't, by any chance, run this by my dad first?" He better have. Otherwise I would be hung along with him when we told my family the "good" news.

His eyes made circles while he thought. They never met mine, because he knew he would be in deep trouble. Finally he mumbled out, "Well-"

I cut him off before I got his lame excuse. I almost yelled, "Jacob! Now we both are in trouble deeper than we can imagine!" I groaned and stared at the ground. I dreaded this. Suddenly Jacob took my face in his warm hands.

"Nessie, they have to know. I don't think they will hurt us too bad. After all, they had to know it would happen sometime." His words made me decide to go ahead and get it over with.

"Okay. But if my father seriously hurts you, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, I opened the large front door. I took Jacob's hand as we walked through the foyer. I could hear everyone's laughter coming from the living room. I followed the sound, and everyone stopped when Jacob and I came into sight. My grandfather, Carlisle, spoke first.

"Jacob, Nessie, please come join us. We were just telling stories from way back when." He was always so kind and fatherly towards me. I always thought it was ironic how he was my grandpa and he could barely pass for twenty-six.

Jacob and I took our seats in the small sofa next to the middle wall. We were sitting right in front of my mother and father, who were also holding hands. I thought to myself, _Oh this is great. Dad has a perfect shot at Jacob. One quick movement and- _My thoughts were interrupted when my mother asked, "Renessmee? Honey, is something wrong? Is there something there you would like to share with us?" She must have noticed my silence.

I twittered my fingers nervously as I built up the courage to answer her dreaded question. I cleared my throat and confidently announced, "Yes. Mother, Father, everyone…Jacob and I are to be married."

And with that, time seemed to stop. Vampires can go forever without moving, but my family had habits of moving here and there to portray a real human. Yeah, that stopped too. I looked into my mothers face. She seemed completely surprised and shocked. Her mouth hung open to make a nice "O" shape. Then I looked at Dad. His face was slightly different. It was twisted in such a way, that anger only could describe it. I quivered a little. I kept staring at him, waiting for the explosion. Finally he cracked.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen. How. Dare. You." He was perfectly pronouncing every word to emphasize his fury. "What. Makes. You. Think. You. Can just go and get married?"

I cringed back into the sofa. He always scared me when he got mad. Then his focus shifted to Jacob. "And you! How dare you propose when I haven't even gave you my permission. I ought to-" Before he did something he would regret, My mother put her hands on his shoulders and told him to relax. I had already put my weight closer to Jacob to protect him. Suddenly, I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare _him _yell at me for this! I am a grown girl! I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dad! You are blowing this way out of proportion! I am grown up, and I can make my own decisions! When I get married concerns neither of you! I honestly don't see what the problem is, either! All of you knew this would happen! Sooner or later it would! It was just a matter of time!" I was puffing in air once I was finished. I plopped myself back down to my seat when my father suddenly became soft. His eyes gazed into mine and he put on a remorseful face.

"Renessmee, I am sorry. You were right. I knew all along this would happen. I give you my blessing. After all, your mother and I were there in your place not too long ago. I am happy that you two have decided this." I smiled and we hugged. I felt a little sorry for him. He has to watch his little girl grow up and get married faster than any other dad, since I grew up in seven years. Alice began to poke me on the shoulder with her finger. I turned away from my father and Alice began telling me about how she would plan my wedding.

"I planned your mother's, so I would think I have the duty of planning yours."

"Of course, Alice!" I had seen pictures of my parents' wedding, and it was truly beautiful. I wouldn't want anyone else but my aunt to plan it.

The last events of the story played in my head as I came back to the present. Just then, my mother gently knocked n the door.

"Renessmee? Can I come in, sweetie?" My mother was so loving. It was because of her I was even here. My entire family, even Jacob, wanted my mother not to have me because it was too dangerous. But she persisted that she would have me and live to tell the story. And she did.

"Of course," I replied. "Do you need something, Mom?"

"No, not particularly. I just wanted to spend time with you before you go get married then head off to our beach house in the tropics and honeymoon. Gosh, I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday I held you for the first time, and now your getting married." She definitely would have cried if she were able.

I gave her a big bear hug and then touched her face to tell my story of the engagement. As the story went on, her lips turned at the ends to make a smile. Once it was over she embraced me tighter and said, "I am so happy for you and Jacob both."

We stayed there for a while, and I glanced at my engagement ring once more. I twisted it around in sudden anxiety. I felt like a kid around Christmas with all this excitement. I told myself almost reassuring, _Only three more days._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next two days passed by in a blur. With all the dress and tux fittings and rehearsals, I barely had time to eat! Finally, it was the night before the big day. I laid there, wide awake in my bed, counting the little bumps on my ceiling. Every five minutes I picked up my clock to see what time it was. Time passed so slowly I could have cried! I dreaded tomorrow. Well, the time before the wedding anyways. I couldn't see Jacob for an entire day! I hadn't hardly seen him today. My heart fell a little when I thought about it. Suddenly, a new thought entered my mind. I laughed maniacally to myself and jumped out of bed.

I began to take off my pajamas and put on a sweater and pants. I was about to swing open the door and take a run for it, but then I remembered that Mom and Dad were wide awake. I had to be particularly sneaky, then. I carefully turned the bronze handle on my bedroom door and gently pulled it open just enough to where I could see outside. My Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room, kissing it up on the couch. They were so cute. I hoped Jacob and I could love each other the same way. I smiled and gently shut the door. Okay. So I wasn't getting out the front door. I stood in the middle of my room, thinking hard. I heard a bird outside and I glanced out my window. Then it registered in my head; the window was probably a more productive way out.

I quietly stepped for the window and took a firm grasp on it. I pulled up easily on it careful not to make any creaks. Once it was open enough for my body to squeeze through, I perched on the window ceil and hopped onto the cold ground outside. I had made it without completely giving myself away! I did a little dance right there and then went to the garage. I punched in the buttons to open the door and watched it slowly reveal my motorcycle, along with my family's cars. I grabbed both handlebars on the bike and pushed it the entire way down our driveway. When I was sure the sound of the engine starting wouldn't disturb anyone too bad, I swung my leg over to the other side and swiftly turned it on. Before I knew it, I was speeding down the little road to La Push.

I pulled into Jacob's driveway, nearly jumping off the bike before I could turn it off. I sprinted to the backyard where Jacob's window was. He was on the first story, so I easily climbed onto the window ceil. I tapped on the glass just loud enough to wake Jacob. I could hear him roll out of bed and step closer to the window. As he got closer, my heart became erratic. Suddenly, he pushed up the window and had a surprised look thrown on his face.

"Nessie?" He mumbled sleepily, "What are you doing-" I cut him off mid-sentence as I jumped through the window, smothering him in a hug. He held me there for a minute or two, and then pulled away to face me. "Nessie, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go two days without seeing you!" He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I didn't want it to end. I was losing air, so I had to pull away to catch my breath.

Jacob pulled me over to his recliner in the corner of his room and pulled me into his lap. I curled up to where his long arms held me tight. Finally he spoke. "Nessie, I don't want to be away from you either, but it's almost five. If you don't go home now, your parents will kill you and Alice will kill you for staying out all night."

I sighed at the undeniable truth. I slid from his arms and stood up on my own. I whispered bye and crawled out of the window. I started walking towards the front of the house to my motorcycle. I sat on it and started it up once more. I started to get worried about my mom and dad finding me gone, so I really hit the gas.

Once I pulled in my own driveway I turned off the bike and slid back into my open window. My back was facing the door to my room as I gently closed the window. I was so relieved I didn't get caught when I turned around to find my dad standing right there in front of my. I screamed and knocked over the clock on my desk.

"Renessmee? Is there a reason you snuck out to go see Jacob at four in the morning?" I almost peed on myself I was so afraid.

"Um…Oh Daddy! I couldn't just not see him for two whole days! I would have died!" I flushed at my sudden flow of words. He probably didn't need to hear that.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Um, alright, I suppose. Uh, I'm going to go, um, fix breakfast for you.." I definitely embarrassed him to death. He walked out of the room, muttering to himself. I decided I should sleep so Alice doesn't kill me for having deep purple bags under my eyes. I laid back in bed and gently fell asleep.

***

I fluttered my eyes open as I woke up. Once I fully cam into consciousness, I jumped at the sight of Alice hovering over me like a hawk.

"Alice! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I was sitting up in bed now, grasping my chest for air. Alice chuckled.

"No, I am trying to wake the bride up! You're getting married in exactly twelve hours! Aren't you excited? Of course you are, now get up and come upstairs to my bathroom. We have a lot of work to do"

I rolled out of bed and Alice grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. She sat me down and began her tireless work. I was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Perfect. Absolutely Perfect." Alice and Rosalie stood over me, beaming at heir work. The wedding was in and hour and we were making final preparations. I had seen more beauty products today than I probably needed to my entire life. "Alright. Hop up and let's get you in the dress."**

**I stood up, feeling a little light headed from sitting down all day and sighed. I stretched and then made my way for Alice's room. She had already hung the dress on her closet door for me. Once I had taken off all my clothes I had slept/snuck out in, Rosalie and Alice both very carefully slipped the dress over my head and laced it up. They told me to put on my shoes and then look in the mirror. I followed their orders and stepped in front of the huge mirror. I gasped when I caught sight of my reflection. People always told me I was beautiful, but I never believed them. Now I saw what all the commotion was about. The dress, my face, my hair, the shoes, they all just seemed perfect. I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes.**

"**No, no!" Alice protested. "You'll ruin everything!"**

**I quickly dabbed at my eyes carefully so the makeup wouldn't run. Finally I said, "Oh you guys! I absolutely adore all of it! You did a magnificent job!" I embraced them as tightly as possible without causing harm to my dress or hair.**

"**Your welcome," they said in unison as I hugged them tighter. Eventually they pushed me away and told me I should get my bouquet and get ready. It was only ten more minutes now. I began to feel the nerves setting in. But all in all, I was completely joyful that in ten minutes my name was to be Renesmee Carlie Black. **

**Alice handed me the chilly white rose arrangement and smiled. "You and your mother have to be the most beautiful brides of all." And I believed her. Not to brag or anything. The sound of people coming through the front door filled upstairs. There was only going to be a select group of people coming like the werewolves, some of Carlisle's vampire friends, and Charlie. Then, the wedding march began. It was time.**

**Alice and Rosalie joined my mother at the top of the stairs. As soon as my mother caught sight of me she smiled and squeezed me. "Oh honey! You look gorgeous! Oh! I have to go now, but good luck!" She hurriedly came back to original position and walked down the stairs. As my bridesmaids began to go out first, I joined with my father and linked our arms. I glanced up at him to see his face deep with grief. **

"**Oh Daddy, please don't be sad. 'Cause then I'll cry, and Alice will kill me, and then my wedding will be ruined and-"**

**He stopped me before I could go on, "Renesmee, I love you and I don't want to ruin your wedding. But, you have to understand that I only got seven years with you. You grew up way too fast for me. I just don't think I valued my time with you."**

"**Oh Dad!" I hugged him in an effort to reassure him. "You are the best dad in the world. And of course you valued your time with me. Now be quiet and walk me down the isle." And with that we proceeded on. We successfully made it down the staircase to the beginning of the carpeted isle when I started hyperventilating because of nerves. Dad told me to breathe slowly and to clam down. I tried my best. Then I found Jacob standing at the end, waiting for me. My face lit up and my confidence level was boosted.**

**My father and I continued our march until we reached Jacob and the priest. I took my place between them and held Jacob's hands. I probably stopped breathing right then. I tried to focus on what the priest was saying. He just kept droning on so I focused on Jacob. I got so lost in it, he shocked me when he loudly announced, "I do."**

**Then the priest turned slightly towards me and asked, "Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband?" **

**I thought for a moment, **_**What a stupid question, **_**and then I answered out loud, "Of course I do." **

**I heard some muffled laughter and then the priest told Jacob, "You may now kiss the bride." With no hesitation, Jacob picked me up and kissed me. I knew it lasted for a while because I heard many people clear their throats and such. From there, he picked me up like small child and carried me to our reception in the backyard. **

**Jacob and myself were to have to the first dance. Jacob basically danced while I just stepped on his toes and let him do it. I never really got the dancing gene. Thank you, Mom.**

**So the party went on. I threw my bouquet and laughed at the lucky recipient. It was Leah Clearwater! She blushed and nervously chuckled. **

**Before I knew it, the party was over and it was time for Jacob and I to get on our plane and leave for our beach house in the Caribbean. Jasper and Emmett threw our bags in the trunk and told us to get lost. I made an awful face at the both of them while Jacob and I got in the car. I waved goodbye to my family and mouthed "I love you!" And then, we were off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was fighting a losing battle with my eyelids. Jacob and I had been driving for well over five hours now towards the airport in Colorado. Jacob had driven the entire way, and the only thing keeping me at least half-way awake was his little nudges he did as we held hands. I didn't want to fall asleep and leave Jacob alone. Finally Jacob gently told me to go to sleep and that we would be there soon enough. He didn't have to tell me twice. I laid my head back and slipped into unconsciousness quickly.

***

I flinched when I heard the loud voice of the pilot. I blinked hard a couple times to fully wake up. Apparently we were on our flight to Florida. How had I gotten on here though? Still confused, I called for Jacob. He walked quickly down the isle of the plane and worriedly answered, "Yeah Nessie?"

"I just didn't know where you were. Or where I was for that matter. How did I get on here without even waking up?" I was so puzzled.

"Nessie you're as light as a feather so I just slung you on my back and carried you, and rolled our suitcase behind." He smiled as if he were proud.

"Didn't people stare?" Oh Lord. I wonder what people were thinking.

Jacob chortled, "Nessie, honestly, do you think I care what people think?" He had a point there. He was the only person I knew who didn't mind to run around with just pants on. Not that that was a bad thing…

"So where are we?" I gazed out the window. It was so beautiful. The clouds looked like a blanket of snow highlighted by the moon. I absolutely loved it. I had never been outside of Forks besides to La Push. My parents didn't want one thing to happen to their "precious child."

"We're flying over Kansas I think," He was scanning a map as he answered.

"Oh. So how much longer 'till we get there?" Truth be told, I couldn't wait to get to that beach house.

"Um probably another two or three hours. You can go back to sleep if you want." I probably looked really tired with bags under my eyes accompanied with wild hair, but I felt okay.

"Nah, I think I'm fine. Do you mind if I read? Will you feel all left out?" Talking probably wasn't the best idea since everybody on the plane was sleeping except us and the pilots.

"No, you read. Do whatever you want. It wont bother me a bit." He was completely love-struck. And I had to say, I felt privileged he was in love with me.

So I read a classic novel with a murder-mystery theme. The entire time I read, Jacob played with my hair and read along. He laid his head on my shoulder and probably fell asleep too. I finished five chapters when Jacob snored loudly. I jumped a little, then I giggled to myself. I laid my head on his and let out a big yawn. Maybe I was a little sleepy…

***

Yet again, big-mouth pilot woke me up with his speech about how we were landing and when to take off our seatbelts and a bunch of other useless information. I noticed Jacob was still sleeping soundly.

"Jacob. Jacob, time to get up. Our beach house is waiting. C'mon," I was giving him little pushes to wake him. Finally he aroused. The plane landed on the runway and I coached Jacob to get up because we had to get our things. He mumbled stupidly to himself and grabbed all of our suitcases. From there, we proceeded down the isle and followed the line off the jet.

I inhaled a big gulp of fresh air when we got outdoors. Being cramped on a plane and in a car really isn't good for the muscles. Even half-vampire muscles. Jacob came to my side lugging all of our bags.

"So, you know where this place is?" I sure didn't know where we were going. Dad and Mom gave him the directions, not me.

"I sure do." He was more awake now. It was still pitch black outside. I wondered what time it was. I pulled my cell phone out and checked. It read three a.m.

"How long does it take to get there from here?" I wondered if it would still be dark when we got there…

"Only about fifteen minutes," Jacob answered, smiling. He obviously understood.

We got in the taxi cab that would take us to our vacation home. I studied our surroundings as we zoomed past them. I saw the pretty beach at night, closed stores, palm trees, and all the other beach-like things. Finally we reached the house. We were far away from the city, alone on the beach. I paid the driver while Jacob got our bags once more. The driver drove away, leaving us alone with our little house.

"Well, Mrs. Black, shall we go inspect the house?"

"We shall!" And he swept me up and carried me inside.

The house was small, but comfy. It had a moderately sized living room and kitchen, a fairly decent bathroom, and a bedroom in the back. Once we checked out the entire house, Jacob tossed me onto the bed in the bedroom.

"Stay," he ordered. He walked out of the bedroom and returned with our luggage. He laid them in the corner on a desk. Then he turned to face me. He slowly walked to the bed and got on. He crawled up to me and began kissing me. One thing led to the next and well…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I awoke that next morning with my head on Jacob's warm chest and him stroking my hair. I was completely on cloud nine and was swimming in bliss. So far, this honeymoon had started off fantastic. I tried not to move and indicate I was awake, so cuddled slowly closer to his body and pretended to fall back to sleep. I was so comfortable, when he gently moved off the bed, I was miserably unhappy. I watched him through my squinted eyes as he went to put clothes on. He began walking to my side of the bed again, so I quickly shut my eyes. He stopped at the edge of the bed and bent down to my eye level.

"Hey Nessie, you can stop faking now. I know your awake," He whispered in my ear. Shoot. I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm going to fix you breakfast. What do you want? Some animal guts or normal food." Alright. His sarcasm was unnecessary.

I slowly rolled on my back and sat up. "I prefer some animal guts, but hey, if you want to cook so badly, fry up some eggs and French toast. That's fine too."

He smiled and headed off towards the kitchen. I decided to take a shower and put some clothes on. I gathered all my toiletries and strode for the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water pound my head. I began to think about my family back in Washington. Oh my father would have killed me if he knew what Jacob and I did last night. I grinned and finished up. I turned the nozzle to "off" and pulled the curtain back. I slipped a light sundress on and walked out of the humid bathroom.

As soon as I entered the bedroom, I was completely enveloped in the mouth-watering aroma of eggs, cinnamon, and toast. I let my nose guide me to the center of the sweet smells. Now, Jacob usually couldn't cook, but I guess he watched the Food Network before we left. I took my seat at an empty barstool.

"Well, I have to say. I'm impressed! When did you learn to cook?" Jacob wiped his hands and set the steaming food in front of me.

"Your dad told me I better feed you well if nothing else, so he taught me a few things. You know, I don't think he hates me so much anymore." Jacob took a seat next to me on a neighbor barstool.

"Jacob, he never hated you. He just couldn't bare to watch me grow up. Give him some slack here," I said, mouth full of food.

"Yeah, maybe your right," He replied staring at the countertop. I tried to relieve him by changing the subject.

"So, how long are we here for?" I was almost finished with my meal by now.

"Well, I would like to stay a lot longer, but your parents said we had to come home on Sunday. Today is Monday, so I plan to make this week the best of your life." He had my face cradled in one of his big hands.

"Jacob, we could go home right now and I would still think that this was the best trip of my life."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and replied, "Same here."

***

The next week flew by. Jacob really did try hard to make this all worth while. Of course, it was worth while the first night we came here. Every minute we were doing something. Whether it was snorkeling, parasailing (which by the way, is a guaranteed heart-attack), shopping in the city (my idea), or just laying on the beach. Sunday came way too fast. Jacob and I were just packing the last few items and making last minute preparations.

"So you have the plane tickets?" I had to make sure before we go there and made complete fools of ourselves. Not like we already hadn't at the Colorado airport.

"Yes, they're in my pocket," He pulled them out to prove himself. I nodded once, and kept packing.

"When is the taxi going to be here?" I asked, still quickly stuffing items into the suitcase.

"About two-thirty," He promptly answered. Well, I had to give him props. He didn't forget anything. Snaps for Jacob.

We finished packing and set all our things by the door. I took whatever time I had left to relax and plopped on the living room sofa. Once Jacob scanned the place once more to make sure everything was remembered, he entered the living room and plopped next to me. He held my hand and then brought it to his face and kissed it gently.

"I love you," He earnestly told me.

"I love you, too," I answered in the same tone.

Just then we heard a loud honk coming from outside. We both stood up in unison and rushed for the door. I grabbed a bag and Jacob carried the rest. He locked the house, while I carried my load to the cab. I unloaded and took my seat while Jacob loaded his portion. Finally he came to his side of the cab and slid in.

"All ready," He said, indicating the driver could take off. We drove down the familiar road back towards the airport. I had fun on this vacation, but I thought it was time for home.

The entire drive to the airportI held Jacob's hand and watched out the window. I wanted to take it all in before I entered lockdown at our house again. I suddenly realized we missed a very crucial point for our return home. Where would we live?

"Jacob! We don't have a house!" I suddenly exclaimed. I heard the driver laugh to himself.

"Nessie, relax. It's all probably taken care of. Your family loves you too much to put you out on the streets." He was reassuring me now. I calmed down. I began to think. _Of course_ _we have a home. Esme probably built it herself. What was I thinking?_ I just shook my head and gathered myself as we pulled into the airport. The car came to a stop and I paid the driver once again while Jacob got the bags. I took some of the load and Jacob pulled out the tickets.

We handed them to the gate attendant and boarded the plane. We packed the carry-on in the space over head and took our assigned seats. I waited patiently as other travelers took their seats. Finally, the pilot came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello and welcome to Delta Airlines. In order to make this trip as pleasant as possible for everyone, we ask that you remain seated throughout the flight unless it is an emergency. Now, I would like to ask you all to fasten your seatbelts. A diagram is provided on the screen. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." I did exactly as I was told and then watched Jacob follow suit.

As I quietly sat in my seat, I began to feel drowsy again. What was it with these plane rides that made me so tired? My eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier. Before I knew it, I had conked out on Jacob's shoulder.

***

This time, Jacob woke me up when the flight ended. "Nessie. Nessie, sweetie, time to get up. Let's go home." I woke up smiling.

"Alright," I answered, still half-asleep. I'm guessing Jacob took the bags again and then grabbed my hand and drug me along. The last part I vividly remember was Jacob lifting me into the passenger seat of his car. He buckled me while I absent-mindedly watched. By the time he loaded all our cargo in the trunk, I was fully aware. He walked around to the driver's side of his car and got in. He started the car and began down the highway, headed for home.

"Are we almost home?" I asked, sounding so much like a small innocent child.

"Yes. Are you still tired? You can sleep more if you want," he offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I don't know why I am so sleepy here lately. It's gotten worse since the honeymoon."

"It's fine. So, now that you are awake, what do you want to talk about?" Alright. I'm game for a nice conversation.

"Hmm…I don't know. You pick."

"Alright. Have you had fun on vacation, Mrs. Black?" I loved the way he said my new name. It was perfect.

"Of course. It was the best vacation ever." I replied, fully content.

"Well, Nessie, it's the only vacation you've ever had," I smiled at the truth. Honestly, I was kind of excited to see my over-protective parents. They only mean to do what's right, after all. My thought came to a stop with a sharp pain in my abdomen. All at once, my head started spinning and nausea filled my body.

"Pull over!" I yelled to Jacob. Before he even stopped the car, I jumped out and heaved out this morning's breakfast. Jacob was right behind me, holding my hair back. I spit many times in an effort to wash away the awful taste of vomit. "Eww…"

Jacob let out one chuckle, then went back to the car to get napkins. I had stood up straight slowly to make sure the abrupt feeling was gone. It was, and Jacob proceeded with cleaning my face.

"There you go," he mumbled, finishing the dirty job.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled weakly.

"Nessie don't worry about it. Now let's go." He took my hand, and I followed him back to the car.

Once I got in, I made myself comfortable again. Jacob took his position and started the car.

"So Nessie, do you think you just ate something bad, or are you sick?" He sounded concerned,

"I don't know. I didn't feel sick before. It was so sudden," I answered truthfully. I felt a wave of drowsiness hit again and in minutes fell back asleep.

***

"Hey Mom! Hey Daddy!" I nearly leaped out of the car to greet my parents. "Hey everyone else!" I handed out hugs and kisses like valentine's day cards.

"So, how was your trip?" Mom inquired.

"Fantastic." Jacob and I replied.

"Now be honest. Did you tear down the house?" Emmett asked with a booming laugh.

"No! Now leave me alone or so help me Emmett I'll-" I was chewing him out when Jacob told me it wasn't worth it. I gave Emmett a mean face and walked inside with the rest of my family.

They asked all sorts of questions about the trip, and we answered them all easily. They heard all our funny stories and experiences. Well, not _all_ of them. I was laughing and having fun when the sharp pains, nauseating feelings, and dizziness overtook me. I hurriedly stood up and bounded for the nearest bathroom. Again, I heaved all my stomach's contents. This was getting old already. Jacob was there once more holding my hair. We cleaned up again, and Mom walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Honey, are you alright?" She was deeply concerned.

"I'm fine, I think I've just got a little bug. No big deal. Tell everyone I'm fine." Yet, she still had a furrowed brow.

"Honey, I have to ask you something. When are you due for you next period?" Her question surprised me, but I knew the answer.

"March 6...which was Thursday. I'm four days late." I looked back t her for a response.

"Okay. I have to ask you something else. A little more, um, personal. When you and Jacob…you know…were you protected?"

I understood then. And the answer was no. I knew exactly where she was going with this. I gulped hard. I was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**My eyes were wide and my mouth trembled. Shock, fear, and an odd feeling in my stomach hit me. I wasn't nauseated; My stomach was just doing nervous flip-flops. How could this be? I mean, I knew it could happen, but it just didn't fully understand, I guess. I, or we, never really thought about it. How could I make such a poor decision as of this? I was dizzy, again not from morning sickness, and my mom caught hold of my arm before I hit the floor. I sat down on the sink and held my head. Jacob's face still was curled in perplexity. He really hadn't understood yet? My mother understood because she was rubbing my hands to soothe me. Jacob's eyes were digging into mine for answers. **

"**I-I-I think I'm pregnant, Jacob," was my response. His was a tad different. At first he stared at me, then shifted his eyes to my mother. He rocked a little back and forth, and then his eyes floated back into his head. His body slowly began moving backwards. Jacob hit the floor with a thud, barely missing the edge of the sink.**

"**Mom!" I yelled. "Get him up!" **

**My mother quickly sat him up and ran her fingers under water from the sink. She flicked drops in his face to wake him. His eyes fluttered and began murmuring things. Finally he came around. **

"**Nessie? Is it true?" He didn't want to believe me. Heck, I didn't want to believe it either. **

"**I think, Jacob. Of course we aren't sure until Carlisle runs some tests." I shuddered after I spoke. The very idea of telling my family sent chills down my spine. I didn't even want to think about my father's reactions. Oh my…**

"**Renesmee, I put my shield around Jacob's mind so your father won't find out this way, but you **_**do **_**have to tell him," my mother explained. I dreaded this worse than telling him about our engagement. This would crush him. All at once his little girl grew up, got married, and now is having a little one for herself. I felt a twinge of guilt inside me. How could I do this to him? I began to cry.**

**My mother put her arms around me and said, "Shh…Renesmee…It will be alright. He won't hurt you. I promise."**

"**Mom, I don't care about him hurting me, I don't want to hurt him!" I blubbered. Mom looked puzzled at my words.**

"**Renesmee, I don't understand," she responded simply. I couldn't describe it to her orally so I showed her everything. I showed her my father and my self's conversation right before he walked me down the isle. I showed her my guilt inside and my thoughts from just a moment ago. When I finished I pulled my hands away. Mom winced a little and bit her lip. She didn't want to see him hurt either.**

"**Ah," she said, finally understanding. "Well Renesmee, he still has to know. I think you should tell him as soon as possible. After all, Carlisle needs to run some tests to make sure it is safe for you to have the baby."**

**I flinched at the word "baby." It was real now. I nodded my head and scooted off the sink. Jacob still hadn't said a word. He just quietly stood up and followed us out the door. **

**We were walking down the long corridor when I felt of my stomach. I couldn't really tell if there was anything. Right before we came into sight, I pulled my shirt back down.**

**Everyone was sitting casually in a circle in the came living room that I told them we were engaged. That twinge of guilt inside my stomach grew a little when I caught Dad's face. He had a sort of analyzed look. He was figuring out what was going on. Maybe he would figure it out for himself.**

"**Renesmee, is everything alright?" he asked all worried like. **

**Here I go. Probably the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I took in a deep breath and held it there for a second. Once I exhaled, I took a look at everyone's pondering faces. Emmett, who was usually a pain in the butt, look troubled. Alice and Rosalie looked the same. My caring grandparents were holding hands, as if they were bracing themselves. I twittered my fingers and cleared my throat in preparation. Oh jeez…**

"**Not really," I looked down at the floor. I couldn't do it, but I had to. "I don't want to say it, but I think you need to know…I'm pregnant I think."**

**Dad exploded. Worse than when I told him about the engagement. He stood up, huffed off, and punched Emmett's TV on the way. I felt like screaming, "I'm sorry!" but I couldn't spit it out. My focus shifted to the rest of the family. They were silent. Carlisle was the first to speak.**

**He stammered a little. "Erm, okay Nessie. I need to run some important tests on the fetus and you to make sure everything is going to rum smoothly. Follow me." He wouldn't look me in the face. He just showed me the way upstairs to his medical room. **

**This was the same room I was born in seven years ago. And now, it's the room I'll get my first ultrasound in. I felt like crying. Again. To top it all off, I ultimately have destroyed my father emotionally. I swallowed hard to fight the tears. Carlisle noticed my struggles.**

"**Nessie, are you alright?" Stupid question.**

"**No Carlisle. I don't want to talk about it." I turned my face away and just let my tears fall. I couldn't hold them back any longer. Carlisle took one of my hands and cradled it in both of his.**

"**Listen. Your father will get over it. Yes, he is hurt, but he is strong. Nessie, he loves you and only wants you to do what makes you happy. If this is it, then he will support you either way." Carlisle has always been this kind to me. He is like my second father. I smiled at his wise words and told him to continue with his tests. He nodded and carried on.**

*******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hmm," Carlisle thought to himself. "I still am confused about _how_ it actually happened."

"Really Carlisle? You've got to be kidding me…" He really didn't get it? Wow.

"No, Nessie, I meant how your body did it. If it's frozen, how can you have a menstrual cycle? It just doesn't make sense. But yet, here I see a clear picture of the little one inside you," His face studied the screen intently. "Yes, I'm positive there's an embryo."

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't know. When I fully matured last year, I still got my monthly "gift" up until last Thursday. Maybe my body is different than Rosalie's, Alice's and my mom's," I thought aloud. I really didn't understand why I got my cycle still after I stopped growing.

"Hmm…I think I'll study it some more and inform you later on what I find out. But besides that, you're done today," he held out his hand to help me off the table. I grasped his arm and hopped off.

"Carlisle, one more question. Is there any way I could, um, not have the baby?" I had thought about it the entire time Carlisle was running tests. I just didn't think I was ready for a child.

"Renesmee, that's a big decision. Are you sure you don't want it?" He gestured to my belly.

"Carlisle, its not that I don't want it, it's just I don't think I'm ready right now," I explained.

"Well, I think you should talk it over with you mother and father and Jacob, too. I really think you should consider what they have to say." To be quite honest, I don't think he wanted me to get rid of it.

"Okay. I'll talk to them. Thank you Carlisle,"

He nodded and made his way out of the room. When I walked out of the medical room I could hear my mom, my dad, and Jacob downstairs talking. And quite loud, I might add. I sat down on the top stair and listened.

"Edward, would you calm down! You say things you don't mean!" My mother was yelling at my father.

"I won't calm down! Just look what that mutt did! Bella, did it ever occur to you that she's only seven years old?" He was yelling too. This could get ugly. Now probably wasn't the best time for telling them about my idea.

"Hey! I am not a mutt, and it's not all my fault! She was irresponsible too! Besides! We're married! Isn't that what married couples do? Have children?" Jacob defended himself. I was becoming more and more frustrated with every word spoken. The rage built up inside me and I could hold it no longer. I jumped up and bolted down the stairs into the kitchen where my family was fighting. As I passed through the entranceway I bumped into a stool and nearly fell down. Jacob caught me with one arm.

"Nessie! Be careful! You might hurt…it," Jacob warned. I shook his arm off.

"It doesn't even matter! You all are fighting over nothing! I don't even want it anymore! So stop arguing! There! Now be happy!" Well, I guess it _was _time to tell them my plan. And again, their faces froze. Gosh, that's been happening a lot here lately.

"But why Renesmee? Why don't you want your baby?" my mother asked, me obviously hurt.

"Because Mom," I answered, my tone calming, "I don't think I'm ready. I don't really want a child right now. I actually was meaning to talk with you all together about it. Carlisle said it was okay with him, but I needed to talk to you all first. So…what do you think?" I searched their eyes for a response. I started with Dad. I really couldn't tell if he was relieved or upset or what, so I asked him,

"Dad? What do you think? It will make you happy, right? Now your little girl won't have a baby just yet," I prodded.

He opened his mouth and shook his head, "I cannot believe you! You would kill your own child? Just to make me happy? Really, Nessie! Where is your judgment?" Okay I was confused. Again. That's been happening a lot here lately, too.

"But Dad! You just flipped out not an hour ago when you found out! Would you please make up your mind on what you want from me!" Gosh you'd think he was the one pregnant with all these mood swings.

"Nessie, its not about what _I _want! Its about what _you _want! If you don't want it, fine. But only if it makes _you_ happy; not me." Okay, so I had his opinion. I moved on to Mom. She looked upset.

"Renesmee, I say no. I don't think you should kill your child because you aren't ready. You knew it could happen, and its your fault. I really feel you should keep it," she replied with a serious expression. Okay, on to Jacob. Poor thing, he probably was still so shocked.

"Jacob, what do you think?" I questioned.

He was hesitant. He bit his lip and stared at the floor, obviously formulating an answer. Finally he spoke up. "Keep it."

"What?" I asked. I thought for sure he would back me up on this. Traitor…

"I said keep it. I think you're ready Nessie. _We're_ ready. Our entire family will help take care of it. Just don't get rid of it like it's a piece of trash. Please," he almost whispered. He took one of my hands and mouthed please once more. I pulled my hand gently away.

"Thank you for giving me your thoughts, but I think I've made my decision. I think I'm going with my original idea; just try again later and not have this one." Jacob's face was a mixture of pain and anger. So was my mother's. I wasn't so sure about Dad yet. This is truly what I wanted, so they should support me, right? I turned away from them and went to my room. I sat on the bed and cried. Just cried and cried. I think I cried myself to sleep. I don't really remember.

***


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks, but I was gone on vacation. __J_

_Here is my next chapter. I think you all will enjoy it._

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I flopped out of bed and scrambled for the bathroom. The morning sickness was in full swing. I barely made it to the restroom when I got sick. Again. Jacob wasn't there to hold my hair this time. He had refused to sleep in the same bed as me. I stood there over the toilet for a few moments when I was done. I groaned to myself. I was sick of this and it had only been two days.**_

_**I leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. I whimpered a little and felt the tears trickle down my face. **_

"_**You've ruined everything," I scolded my stomach. "I'm sick all the time, I cant think because of my hormones, and my family is falling apart in front of me. And people wonder why I'm doing this."**_

_**Enveloped in anger, sadness, and confusion, I slumped over and fell asleep right there on the bathroom floor. **_

_*******_

_**A week had passed before Carlisle could follow through with the procedure. He told me that he had to order the right supplies and such before doing it. In the meantime my family had exiled me. My father was the only one who still seemed to love me at all. Still, he even seemed a tad depressed. I couldn't understand why people questioned my judgment. They always told me to do what I thought was right and what I wanted to do, but now it seemed to change. I felt like I had no support behind me. Jacob had barely spoken to me the entire week. My heart was close to its breaking point.**_

_**Finally, Carlisle told me that he could do it that day. I had anticipated this for a week and a half now. Soon, all these problems would go away and I could be with my happy family again. Once it was gone. I knew that this was exactly what I wanted.**_

_**I trailed behind Carlisle on our way to the medical room. We passed all my relatives. I winced at their expressions towards me. Alice had her tiny face glared at me, Rosalie gave her meanest look attainable, Jasper and Emmett still looked confused, and Esme nearly cried as I walked by. Really, I didn't understand. There would be another child; just not now!**_

_**Jacob and my mother's face were by far the worst. Their eyes dug into mine with loathing and disappointment that I couldn't look at them for more than a few seconds. They hated me. All of them.**_

_**I pulled in a deep breath of air as I once again entered the cold, stiff medical room. This was it. I began to feel the nervous chills bubble in my stomach. **_

_**I climbed onto the examination table and laid on my back. Through my shirt, I could see the bump along my stomach that was beginning to become more and more prudent every day. I poked it gently here and there and then rested my head. I shut my eyes and waited for Carlisle to get everything ready. **_

_**I heard him move towards me and set his tools down on a metal pan. He pilfered and shuffled them to get them ready. He picked one, obviously the right one to start with and settled himself. I listened as his tools clinked and slid across the metal pan. Carlisle rolled his chair a little down next to my abdomen. I braced myself for what was to come. **_

**I assumed Carlisle was making the final preparations when I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. It was sort of a push, maybe a tickle. I don't really know, but it startled me. My eyes popped open with curiosity. Had Carlisle already started?**

"**Carlisle!" I exclaimed.**

**His eyes shot towards me away from his work table. No, he hadn't began. Then what was it? **

"**Yes?" he inquired.**

'**I paused, still thinking. I looked around the room. "Um, something's wrong, I think."**

**He moved a little closer to me, more concerned. "What?"**

"**I don't know. Something tickled me from inside," I stared at my belly. Carlisle walked over to my table and pulled my shirt up just enough to see my bump. He poked and prodded, and then he chuckled quietly.**

"**Nessie, nothing is wrong with you. On the contrary, things are going quite well. The tickle was your baby kicking. That means it's growing." He smiled warmly at me. **

**I felt weird. Not sick, but kind of proud. I was almost happy my baby was doing fine. Then it hit me. A tide of guilt swept all my emotions to the point of tears welling in my eyes. How could I be so cruel? To kill my own child? A living human (well, we'll come back to that) **being that just wants to grow and live. And my selfish wants were about to take it all away. I understood why everyone was making this such a big deal and hated me. I hated myself for even considering it. I had made an unplanned u-turn in my decision.

"Thank you Carlisle for offering you help, but I wont be needing your assistance today. I've changed my mind." I grinned widely at him and he followed suit.

"Well, Nessie, that's quite alright with me. I suppose you will be telling the others?"

I didn't even answer. I ran so quickly out the door that I had to remind myself to be careful. Oh I was so excited to tell everyone! They would be thrilled! 

As quickly as possible, I trotted down the stairs. I had decided to tell Mom and Jacob last. Their expressions would be priceless. So, Alice and Rosalie would come first. I could hear them in the kitchen chatting about fashions and what not. Typical behavior for the both of them. I turned the corner that lead into the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie looked up simultaneously as I entered the bright kitchen. I noticed the pile of fashion magazines scattered out in front of them. I knew it. 

Even though their stares burned through me, I kept the same gleeful expression the entire time. "Guys, I have something to tell you." My gaze switched back and forth between the two of them like I had a secret.

"What? You killed some puppies, too?" Rosalie retorted.

"No," I answered, trying desperately to keep my happy face. Rosalie really annoyed me sometimes with her unnecessary sarcasm. I cleared my throat and slightly raised my chin. "I decided to keep my baby."

Their faces were magnificent. They were a brilliant mixture of happiness, shock, and confusion. Before they could even get a word out, my father ran through the house like a mad man towards the kitchen. He obviously listened in on our conversation. His face mimicked theirs. Soon after, Mom and Jacob trailed slowly behind, still confused about what all the ruckus was about. Mom was the first to speak.

"Care to explain why everyone is all riled up, Renesmee?" She looked at everyone's quiet, yet still humorous expression.

I beamed at Jacob and said louder than the first time, "I'm having the baby!"

From then, I couldn't tell what everyone's faces looked like because I was smothered in Jacob's warm embrace. He held me as tight as feasible without harming me or the baby. He pushed me away just enough to see my face and kiss me compassionately. When we finally stopped he gazed deep into my eyes and whispered a relieved thank you.

***

**Did you like it? I hope so because I'm happy. If you really enjoyed and can't wait for more press that little review button at the bottom of the page and review it. Also, I really appreciate ideas on how I can make my story better, so that in a review really helps me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I appreciate all my new reviews and I am welcoming any more. Welp, I'll stop going on now and let you read. ****J**

Chapter 9

That's when things started going back to normal again. People seemed happy with me and my decision. They were supporting me again and acting like my family. I still couldn't believe how blind I was. The thought of killing my own child was ludicrous; heck, killing Jacob's child was ludicrous.

Days passed all too quickly and I started getting bigger and bigger. Earlier, Carlisle did another ultrasound. I had the chance to know everything about my baby; its gender and exactly what it was, but I chose not to. I wanted it to be a full surprise. All I knew was my germination period was going to be five months total and I would go through a regular birth. Since I was already three months along, I was getting pretty round. Very round, actually. Jacob and the rest of my family were the only ones who knew the gender of my child and what it was. I was excited beyond all recognition.

The only problem about not knowing what gender the baby is, is that I couldn't buy anything for it. The nursery, its clothes, its toys, everything had to be bought by my mother, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Mom knew what I wanted if it was either a boy or girl, so I should've been happy with the final outcome.

***

One day, I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, when Mom, Dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked through the front door with huge boxes full of the baby's things, I supposed. They smiled playfully as they strode right by me into the room that was to be occupied in only two more months. Obviously they were beginning to set everything in place for the big day. I grinned and stroked my huge stomach.

_This baby is going to be a big one, I guess_, I thought, responding to the size of my swollen body. I was so big that Carlisle put me on bed rest with two months to go. I already couldn't stand still for five minutes, so laying around all day long was quite a challenge. I was almost upset when Jacob came and gently cuddled next to me on the sofa. Instantaneously, I was content again.

"Hello, Mrs. Black. How are you today?" He asked gingerly and played with my long hair.

"I'm okay," I admitted, "I'm just extremely bored and immobile."

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey. Would you like for me to stay with you? You know, keep you company?" Of course I did. Silly question.

"That would be nice," I answered with a peck on his lips. He held my hand, and he took the remote away and focused on the television.

"Oh I wish you could see the nursery. Its adorable," He explained as he kept changing the channel.

"I wish I could too, but I want to get the full surprise and experience on that big day," I responded. I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Renesmee," He began, "what do you _want _the baby to be? Boy or girl?"

I hadn't really thought about that. It didn't really matter to me, just as long as it was healthy and here. So I gave him my honest answer. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me just as long as its healthy and here."

He nodded once with the same expression and stared at the TV. I turned to the screen as well until I was interrupted by a low gurgle coming from my stomach. I was hungry.

Both Jacob and myself looked at my abdomen and then at each other. He jumped up quickly and said, "Don't move! I'll get whatever you want. What are you hungry for?" He was already in the kitchen as he said his last sentence. He didn't have to worry too much because I don't think I could move anyways.

"A turkey sandwich with pickles and yogurt to the side!" I called into the other room. I settled myself back into the couch and patiently waited for my food to come.

Jacob walked my back into the room carrying my food on a small plate. "Nessie? Yogurt on the side? Really? I don't think I can get used to these cravings…" His voice trailed off as he took his original seat next to me. He held my hand and I munched my food with the other. We watched the TV as I ate.

I was almost finished with the sandwich when it started kicking up a storm. Really, for a baby it sure had some power behind it. I stopped chewing and placed my hand on my belly. It tickled too much to eat.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, concerned and immediately facing me, glancing down at my hand on my stomach.

"Nothing!" I assured him. "Its just kicking again. A lot this time. See here." I took his hand and put it where the most kicks were coming from. He stared at it for a while, motionless and his face firm with awe. He saw it too; He knew it was real too.

"Oh wow-" his voice broke off. He cleared his throat and said, "I don't see how you sleep."

I laughed. "I don't, usually. Don't you see it now, though?"

"See what, sweetie?" he asked, puzzled.

"That it's real. That's a real, erm, well, living thing in there. Not just a living thing, either. Its _our _living thing," I explained. I could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I do see," he mumbled, trying to contain himself.

"So you understand that someone will be calling you Daddy in just a short time? Has that really sunk in yet?" I inquired.

He cleared his throat once more to ready his voice. "I do now. And now that I do see it, I'm just as excited as you are." I rubbed the top of his hands and smiled.

Then he gestured to my stomach, "Anytime you're ready, we're ready, okay?" I giggled and kissed Jacob softly on the lips. He was going to be a wonderful dad.

***

**Sorry this one was short, guys. I'll do better next time. But hey, if you liked it or if you even hated it, please review it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's P.O.V!!!!**

Chapter 10

I immediately jumped to her when she winced and readjusted herself. She was due in just two weeks and she was swelled up like a hot air balloon. I really was kind of concerned that she was going to pop.

"You okay, hun?" I asked, showing my concern.

"Jacob! I honestly am fine! Look at me! I'm as big as a house! I constantly have to move around to get comfy. It's normal. I promise I will tell you if I'm going into labor." She rolled her eyes and focused back to the television. I couldn't help it I was over protective. She was my love and I will never find another like her. I had to keep her safe no matter what.

"Fine. Are you comfortable now?" I pondered.

"Eh, I'm okay. I've been better," she admitted. I scooted over to her and pulled her into my chest, belly out. There was just no way she would fit otherwise.

"What about now?" I whispered. I have to admit, it is kind of hard to be romantic with a pregnant woman.

"Very," And she cuddled closer. I held her there, playing with her golden-brown hair, stroking the back of her hand, just anything to relax her. She needed it now more than ever. I felt her body gently rise up and down as she breathed. It gradually slowed until I heard her let out a little snore. She had fallen asleep. I reached over and grabbed her fleece blanket. I draped it over her carefully as she slept soundly. I mindlessly watched TV as she kept dreaming.

Then I began to think. In just two weeks I was going to be a Dad. I would be called Daddy and Dad and Da-Da. I would be a role model and a hero. I would celebrate Father's Day. Edward and I would have something in common. Bottles, diaper-changing, and bath time was my daily agenda. I was completely ecstatic for all these new responsibilities, but kind of scared at the same time. The feeling made me feel queasy.

I also was excited for Renesmee's reactions. She has all sorts of surprises coming her way in two weeks. I just hoped she could handle it. I knew everything about her pregnancy and she didn't. She didn't want to know. So Carlisle told me everything. She's something, that Nessie.

While I was deep in thought, Nessie suddenly jolted her body and quickly popped her eyes open. She twisted to look at me, as if she were checking I was still here. I had subconsciously tightened my arms around her, so she pushed at them a little to make more room.

"What's wrong? Why'd you wake up so suddenly?" I inquired. She looked upset.

"I didn't mean to. I was sleeping so well, and then it started kicking like a wild man," she answered, a little disappointed. I laughed. She was so cute when she was mad. I kissed her lightly on her lips to soothe her. She kept her eyes closed and smiled after we were finished.

"It never ever gets old," she said, sounding fully content.

"Good. It better not." I added playfully.

"Jacob, do you really think it would? I love you more than life itself," she took my hand and looked at me earnestly. "I really do."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her again. It lasted longer this time. She was slightly gasping when she pulled away. I added, "I never doubted it for a second."

We were definitely having one of those cosmic moments when Carlisle walked in the room and interrupted everything. Gosh.

"Hello Nessie. Hello Jacob. How are you two?" He asked casually.

"Fine," we answered in unison in a light tone.

"Great. Nessie, if you can, please follow me upstairs to the medical room so I can give a final ultrasound and give you the final due date."

I immediately stood up in preparation to help Renesmee up. This was going to be extremely difficult. I probably was going to have to carry her up the stairs. She pulled off her cover, exposing her enormous belly that was covered by a specially made maternity shirt. Alice had ordered it about a week ago, so it was relatively new. Nessie stretched out her arms for me to grab. I pulled her up gently; just enough to where I could hold her with one hand and support her back with the other.

Once she was steady on her feet, I put my arm around her waist and allowed her to put all her weight on me. She still seemed fairly light, even with an occupied stomach. We hobbled over to the foot of the stairs where she paused and gazed. She had fear in her eyes, like she knew she couldn't make it up the flight.

"Hey Ness, don't worry. I'll carry you. I promise I won't let you fall," I reassured her. She turned her wrinkled brow into a smile. I started to hunch over and pick her up like a small child. This reminded me of our wedding, which seemed an eternity ago. I carried her the same way, minus the huge bump.

I lightly laid her on the examination table and brushed her hair from her face once she was settled. I mouthed "I love you" as Doc applied that jelly stuff to her abdomen. She reached for my hand as she turned her face away from the screen. She still insisted it be a surprise. What a surprise that'll be.

Carlisle gave a few Mmmm's and interested Huh's. I watched the screen intently as he moved the device back and forth. Renesmee studied my face intently as Dr. Carlisle worked. Occasionally I would glance down and give her a smile, but my face always returned to the back and white screen. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"Well Nessie, I actually have some interesting news. Judging from the size of the fetus and the measure of your stomach I think your due date has changed," he said.

"To when?" she asked, still facing away from the screen.

"Tomorrow," he answered simply.

And there I went. To the cold, tile floor.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**It's getting good…******** Still Jacob's P.O.V.**

Chapter 11

I stared into the blackness of our room. I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it at this point. I was still in disbelief that tomorrow I was to be a dad. I shivered a little. Not enough to wake Renesmee, though. She needed enough sleep for what was in store for her tomorrow.

I imagined what my daughters would look like. Would they be fair- haired, light skinned beauties like their mother and grandmother? Or would they have a deep, russet complexion like me? Would they have black hair? Would they have auburn hair like their grandmother? Or maybe golden blonde like their mother. It didn't matter. I would love them either way.

I started to reflect on my memories of what seemed forever ago. I remembered the day when Renesmee first realized she was pregnant. I was so enveloped in shock that I didn't even know what was going on around me. Joy, confusion, and just shock washed through my body all at once. That day was on my top ten best days ever.

Then I remembered the day she decided to not have it. I was devastated, angry, and depressed with her decision. I shuddered from the memory and pushed it desperately away. I quickly pulled in the memory of how she decided to keep it. I half smiled at the thought.

I decided to focus my attention to my sleeping beauty right next to me. She was curled up to an extent to my side. She was hinting a smile with the ends of her lips curled up. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I thought I would find out for myself.

I carefully pulled her hand to my face, and I saw her dream playing in my head like a movie. There was the Cullen house. I caught images of Renesmee sitting in the porch swing, holding two gorgeous children. She was playing dolls with them like a typical mother would. I walked into the picture with flowers in my hands. I presented them to my wife and my children smothered me with hugs. I couldn't really tell what the two small girls looked like. But I was sure that this was the storybook life that Nessie had planned for us. I had to say, I liked it.

Once I was finished, I laid her hand back to its original position. I began to feel drowsy from watching Renesmee sleep. Before I could object, I was out like a light.

"Jacob!" Renesmee exclaimed. She was upright in the bed holding her stomach and gasping. "Jacob, please wake up! I think I'm in labor!"

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily. I slowly rolled over to face her. Through squinted eyes I saw her panic stricken, yet anxious face.

"Jacob! I'm in labor! Help! Get Carlisle! Get me upstairs!" She was yelling now. It had registered finally, and I flipped out of the bed to help Nessie up. She yanked the covers off and winced as I aided her out of the bed. We hobbled out of our bedroom and into the main living room.

Nessie yelled, "Carlisle! Mom! Dad! Everybody! IT'S COMING!" She moaned in pain as I picked her up to go upstairs. In the blink of an eye, our entire family was at the top of the stairs waiting. Their faces were full of excitement and anticipation. We rushed through the hallway to the oh-so familiar medical room one last time. I cautiously set Renesmee on her hospital bed.

She was heaving breaths in and out, and she was twitching slightly in pain. Everybody kissed her forehead, wished her luck, and left the room. She tried her best to acknowledge them, but she did a poor job. Only Carlisle and I remained.

"Hey Nessie," he greeted very casually. "How are we doing?" She inhaled a deep breath and held it there for a second. She let out a loud moan.

"Well," she started. She blinked a few times in an effort to contain herself, "I-I have been better."

"These are the contractions I told you about," he explained. "They go away in a few minutes, but get closer and closer together as you dilate more."

Carlisle began hooking up machines to her. One measured her contractions, one was an IV that was specially made for her skin, one was a heart monitor, and there was more, but I didn't have a clue what they did. Meanwhile, Renesmee was gripping my hand with all her strength. Her face was twisted in agony. She must've been having one heck of a contraction.

It was difficult for me to watch her in pain. I would've gladly switched places if I could've. She cried and groaned more than I have ever seen her.

I watched her contraction machine measure her current contraction. She was bracing herself and was turning red in the face.

"Come on, Ness, only a few more seconds…" I coached her. Finally the contraction line went flat, and Nessie relaxed back into her pillow. She slowly turned her head to face me. She had weariness and the last remnants of pain shown in her eyes. I brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"You're doing so good, sweetie," I told her sweetly.

"Oh Jacob," she quietly moaned. "I hurt so badly. Please make it stop." She sounded like a small child; helpless and defenseless to a point that guilt over takes you in a split second.

"I know, honey, but I can't. Believe me, I wish I could, but I can't. Just think about the beautiful end result," I felt so awful for her.

"OH!" She yelped. Another contraction. She squeezed my hand again. I saw sweat begin to bead at the top of her forehead and I dabbed it with a washcloth.

"Almost done…" I reassured her. Yet again, the machine went flat and she slumped back into her pillow. Just as she finished the contraction, Bella knocked lightly at the door and proceeded to walk in. I turned my neck to see her. She had a motherly expression to her that could make a hobo feel loved.

"Hey hun. How are you?" She asked pleasantly.

"In pain," Renesmee squeaked. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so terrible that she had to go through all of this, and all I had to do was sit back watch it unfold. I shook my head and ran out of the room.

In the hallway, I could hear the anxious chatter of my distant family downstairs. I leaned my back against the wall and slid down to the floor. I hung my head and stared at the carpet. Why was this so hard? Just then Bella walked out of the door and gently closed it behind her. She gracefully sat down right next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You know, Jake, she needs you now more than ever. She's scared silly. I know you feel just awful, but that's normal. Edward did too when I was giving birth. Though my experience was a bit more violent, the principle is still the same. Please, Jake, go be with her. She wants you to. Comfort her, coach her, do anything to make it easier. Okay?" She was so smart sometimes she shocked me.

"Okay. Thank you, Bells," I answered. We hugged and I made my way for the medical room. When I entered, Carlisle was there, checking her to see how dilated she was. I looked at my poor wife who was barely here. Her face lightened a couple shades when she caught sight of me.

"Jacob!" She lightly exclaimed. It was probably meant to be louder, but she was just so darn tired.

"Hey Renesmee. I'm sorry for leaving like that. But I'm here now; Here to stay as long as you need me," I explained.

"Jacob, I'll need you through everything. I want you here," she said.

"Renesmee, I love you," I told her. I just wanted her to get through this.

"Jacob, I love you too. More than anything."

"Same here," I grinned wide and bent down to kiss her.

Carlisle, yet again, interrupted our moment. But I was more accepting this time. "Jacob, Nessie, it's time. Ready to push, Ness?" Carlisle readied himself and the beds for the twins to be put in once they were born.

I helped her set up and I placed a pillow behind her for comfort. Being Nessie and all, of course she noticed the two beds.

"Jacob, why are there two beds?" she asked curiously.

"Ness, here's your surprise. You're having twins." She stared at me with disbelief. Then she laughed a weak laugh and pulled my head down to kiss me.

"Alright, Nessie, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. One…Two…Three!" Carlisle commanded.

Every ounce of strength Nessie had in her was used to push. She gripped my hands so tightly that it hurt. Her eyes were squinted shut, her mouth was pursed, and her nose was wrinkled.

"Good, Ness! Alright, breathe." Nessie huffed and puffed. She smiled at me when Carlisle continued. "Okay Nessie, same thing again. One…Two…Three!" And the pushing continued.

We continued this routine until Carlisle exclaimed, "One more, Ness!" Nessie used every bit of strength to get our first born here. I was intently watching and coaching Renesmee when the tiny cry of a baby broke my focus.

I turned my head to see the most beautiful creature, aside from Nessie, in Carlisle's arms. She was a little thing with a big mouth. She had light hair underneath the blood, and she was fair skinned like her mother. I began to cry. Carlisle handed her over to me without a word.

She immediately stopped crying when she was in my arms. She opened her eyes to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. She was gorgeous. And she was mine. That was my child. Carlisle had to take her soon after my epiphany to clean her and make sure everything is okay.

"Um, Carlisle! The other one is coming! Now!" Nessie exclaimed. I rushed to her side and held her hand once more. Carlisle did his countdown for her push. At three, Nessie gave a strong final push to get our other daughter. This time, there was no crying. I had to look for myself to make sure there was a baby there. Sure enough, there she was.

My other daughter was equally gorgeous. She was dark-haired, russet-colored skin, and tiny. She looked so much like me it was scary. Her eyes were a liquid topaz, just like her grandfather's. What a beautiful, beautiful baby.

I handed her over to Carlisle for her to be cleaned. I looked back to my wife who was drenched in relief.

"You did wonderful, Mrs. Black," I complimented.

"Thank you," she replied sleepily.

"You can sleep now, if you want, honey. You must be exhausted," I offered.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I have waited too long to go to sleep and not see my babies. What are they Jacob?"

I smiled. "They're beautiful baby girls."

She smiled wide. "I have the perfect names."

"Good!" Carlisle called. "Because they're ready for a name!"

Carlisle gave Renesmee her two stunning daughters, one in each arm. I stood right beside her bed, waiting patiently. Renesmee started to cry, and she kissed both of them on the forehead. They were sleeping like little angels. She focused her attention to the dark-haired child.

"You, my precious, will be named Rachel Marie Black," she announced.

"Why Rachel Marie, Nessie?" I pondered.

"Well, Rachel came from your sister and Marie is after my mother," she replied. I smiled. She focused her attention to the fair-haired child.

"And you, you will be named Allysen Rose," she announced. I looked to Nessie for an explanation.

"Well, Allysen sounds like Alice, so that's where the first name came from, and Rose comes from Rosalie, of course," she explained.

"Rachel Marie and Allysen Rose. I love it," I added.

"I thought you might," Renesmee said with a smile. She was beaming at our daughters. I was too.

Suddenly, our entire family poured through the door. They were so excited to see the newest additions to the family. They crowded around Renesmee and Rachel and Allysen. I took a step back and tried to take it all in. I now have a family. I have a perfect wife, two picturesque daughters, and a wonderful distant family. I honestly don't think life could get any better.

***

**So, there you have it! Did you like the twins? I'd love it if you reviewed. **

**And, no, this isn't the end to the story. There's still more to come!**

**Signed and sealed,**

**-softballlover21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's P.O.V…**

Chapter 12

I stood in our medical room gently bouncing up and down. I was holding Allysen and staring out the window. She was sleeping soundly as well as her mother. Rachel slept in Jacob's arms who was standing right next to me. All was quiet and peaceful.

I turned my head to look at Jacob. He was smiling and humming to the infant as she slept. He looked at me, still smiling, once he noticed I was staring.

"_Aren't they precious?" _He asked in his head, marveling at his daughters. He was rocking Rachel back and forth, keeping nice rhythm. I couldn't believe I was a grandfather. Just seven years ago I was new father myself. But I had to agree, these children were adorable. I already loved them and they hadn't been awake for five minutes.

"Yes, they are," I whispered, now focused on Allysen. Alice was thrilled when she found out Renesmee named one of her children after her. I chuckled a little to myself.

"_Where's Bella?" _Jacob inquired in his head.

"She's gone hunting with Alice and Rosalie," I replied in a hush tone. Then I remembered Bella's reactions when she saw her grandchildren. She was almost as happy as when she first saw Renesmee. I missed Renesmee's baby days.

"Jacob, is Renesmee alright? Is she healing okay?" I asked. I hadn't got a chance to talk to her yet. She's been sleeping almost all day.

"She's fine," he whispered. "She's just tired and really sore."

"I would imagine so," I responded, my focus changing to outside the window. I spotted Bella, Alice, and Rosalie running through the woods back home. Then I heard Renesmee move a little in her bed. Instinctively I turned to check on her.

She was still deep in sleep. She had a little smile on her face, which suggested she was having a dream. She had her hands folded like she was praying, and they were tucked underneath her face. I noticed the slender, gold band around her finger. It's hard for me to believe my daughter is a mother already. First she gets married at the age of seven, then she becomes a mother all in the same year. But no matter how difficult it was for me, I was determined to support her in whatever made her happy.

As soon as I turned back around, Bella, Alice and Rosalie all quietly filed into the room. Bella took a seat next to Renesmee's bed, and Alice and Rosalie tip-toed beside me and Jacob to see the twins.

"Aw, look at them," Alice crooned. "They're so little!" She gestured to hold Allysen. I slowly and carefully handed her into Alice's arms. The baby didn't shiver when it touched Alice's cold skin, probably because it was cocooned into a think baby blanket and it was used to me.

"There we go," she said to the infant. She proceeded to bounce and sway in the same manner Jacob and I had been doing. I glanced at Rosalie who was staring at Rachel in Jacob's arms. Jacob noticed her interest and offered Rosalie to hold the baby. She nodded and outstretched her arms. Both of my sisters were rocking the twins.

"Jacob, does Carlisle know what _exactly _they are?" Rosalie questioned.

"He said he wasn't entirely positive yet, but he thinks they're just like Nessie except with a slower growth rate," he replied. I had already heard this discussion in Carlisle's and Jacob's mind, but I still listened intently.

"Even Rachel?" Alice queried. She looked at the baby with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Jacob responded. "But he also said that he would have to run a lot more tests to be completely sure."

Renesmee began to stir. I heard Bella tell her good morning and congratulate her. I turned to watch her and she smiled at me.

"Hi Dad," she said weakly. She had the creaky voice of when somebody just wakes up.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" I pondered.

"A little sore, but okay," she answered. "Where's the twins?" She looked nervously around the room. Alice and Rose turned to show the sleeping children. Renesmee relaxed and smiled at them.

"How long have they been sleeping?" Renesmee mindlessly asked.

"Probably as long as you have, which was almost an entire day," Bella replied. Renesmee's face turned slightly.

"I've been asleep for almost an entire day? Did I miss anything?" she sounded upset. I involuntarily wanted to reassure her.

"Nothing extremely important," I assured her. "The only thing you missed was Jacob changing two diapers, and, well, be glad you missed that."

She giggled and looked at Jacob. Jacob sighed and forced a smile. Everyone quietly chuckled at the memory. Jacob obviously never handled babies, aside from Renesmee, and had not an earthly clue on how to change diapers. He was so frustrated that he sunk low enough to ask me for help. I remembered how I explained and showed him step by step how to do it. He thanked me by the end and told me never to tell Nessie this story. I laughed at the end of my flashback.

"What?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," I answered. I tried to change the subject, "Renesmee, would you like to show the twins their room?" Her face lit up with excitement. She hadn't seen the room for herself.

"Of course!" She squealed. She pushed herself up, but then groaned in pain and hit her pillow. "Oh, someone help me."

Jacob ran to her side and gently began to pick her up. She winced some, but told him to continue. He proceeded to carry her like a small child out of the room. Everyone filed out the narrow doorway towards the nursery. Bella was holding Rachel and Esme was holding Allysen. She had joined us a few minutes ago along with Carlisle.

We walked down the steep staircase and onto the bottom floor of the house. We went through the living room and into the hallway that led to Jacob's and Renesmee's room. We stopped at the door in the hallway that was right before you got to Nessie and Jacob's room. It was white and had Rachel and Allysen painted on in pink and purple letters. Alice had done this while Renesmee was asleep after the twins were born.

Jacob reached for the handle while still holding Renesmee. She was biting her lip with anticipation. The door slowly swung open to reveal the babies' room. I had to say, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie had done quite a good job.

One side of the room was a lilac theme. There was a white crib with violet bedding inside. There were little butterflies stitched on along with Rachel's name. Stuffed animals lined up along a shelf above her crib, and she had her own changing table to match her crib. Her mobile played Bella's lullaby when it spun. Renesmee began to cry as she took it all in.

On the other side was a pink theme. There too was the same white crib, but inside there was a pink bedspread with little flowers and Allysen's name stitched in. She had a matching changing table and stuffed animals all lined up on a shelf above her crib. Her mobile, as well as Rachel's, played Bella's lullaby.

In the center of the room near the middle wall was a rocking chair. It was Bella's rocking chair from her room. The only difference was the pink and purple padding that lined it. At this point, Renesmee was bawling. Jacob just kissed her on the head, held her tighter, and smiled.

"Oh Jacob!" she blubbered, "It's beautiful! I bet they'll love it!" She gestured to her children, still fast asleep. Bella and Esme walked forward with Rachel and Allysen. Bella placed Rachel in her crib, and Esme placed Allysen in hers. Bella walked to my side, and I put my arm around her waist. She laid her head on me.

"Oh Edward, look at it. Did you ever in a million years think we ever would have had this future?" She asked so low that only I could hear.

"I never would have even guessed it," I answered. She looked up at me and smiled. She stood on her tip-toes to give me a peck on the lips. I hugged her and let her leave with Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme left holding hands, and Jacob and Nessie were still having a moment.

Jacob sat Nessie carefully in the rocking chair and got the twins out of the crib. He handed them into Nessie's arms, and she proceeded to rocking them. I smiled at the couple and their children and turned to leave them alone when Nessie called for me.

"Daddy! Jacob! They woke up!" I immediately turned to her. Sure enough, they were slightly awake and yawning. I hovered over them, just beaming at my grandchildren. Allysen looked so much like her mother. She had those deep brown eyes and that golden hair that framed around her pale face. Rachel was Jacob made over, but had the most intriguing eyes. They were sort of a liquid topaz, like my own when I wasn't thirsty. Both of the twins were mesmerizing in their own way. I looked to Jacob who was still glowing at his daughters, then I looked to Renesmee, who I noticed, seemed different.

She had this new glow to her that made her look, well, different. Her thoughts had changed course in a way, and her actions revolved around a different cause. She looked more compassionate and more loving, if that was possible. She looked like a true mother.

I kissed her on the head and told her I would see her later. I then knelt down to eye level of the babies. I kissed each of them on the forehead and whispered I love you. As I released from my crouching position, I embraced Jacob in a hug. His warmth nearly burnt my skin, so I quickly backed off. He nodded once, and I left the room.

I stood there for a moment outside the nursery. I really was a grandpa, and I really liked it. As I was coming to my realizations, Bella walked down the hallway to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, almost worried.

"I'm perfectly fine," I answered. "I'm quite good, actually."

"Good, because I was getting worried," she looked at me, and then the nursery door. "They're compelling, aren't they? I took one look at them, and I couldn't leave them alone."

I smiled. I agreed with her fully. I was past the fact that these children were my seven-year-old daughter's. I was happy for her, and I was happy that now we all have the opportunity to raise two more children. We all get to see them grow up and lead happy lives. I nodded to Bella.

She smiled. "So Mr. Grandpa, how does it feel?"

I hunched my back over and pretended to shake like a feeble old man. I put on a bad old-man accent and said, "Well, my back hurts and my Dentures are getting dry!"

She laughed and I lifted her up. "So I'm married to an old grandpa? That's no fun!" she exclaimed.

"No fun, am I? I'm hurt," I replied teasingly. I pretended to be sad and upset. She looked guilty and pulled my head down to kiss me. I eventually pulled away and said, "Come on, Grandma." And we left down the hallway.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Renesmee's POV**

Chapter 13

I took in another sharp breath. Carlisle was running multiple tests on my children, just five days after their birth. They were fast asleep as Carlisle poked and prodded at them, hooked them to machines, and occasionally stuck them with a needle. I couldn't watch most of it.

I clung to Jacob's side tightly. His face was solemn and concentrated on Carlisle's work. When I flinched or started breathing hard he would hold me tighter and gently rub my back. Finding out just exactly what my children were hollowed a nervous pit in my stomach. I mean, I would love them either way, no matter what they were, but I still was fearful.

I watched the sleeping angels in the cold, confined beds. Their faces were beautiful and peaceful and only flinched slightly when Carlisle jabbed them with a needle. My face turned horrendous when Allysen began to wake. She already had a good set of lungs, so giving her something to cry about never ended well.

Carlisle gave one good jab and that was it. Her deep brown eyes widened in pain, and she opened her tiny mouth to shriek. She let out such a bloodcurdling scream that I couldn't help but rush to her side and comfort her. Carlisle had a remorseful face and muttered, "I'm so sorry, Allysen!"

She cried and cried until Jacob began talking to her. He soothed her and sang some. She stopped and stared at her remarkable father. She slowed her sobs and gently fell back asleep. Jacob smiled wide. I knew he would be a good dad. We all heaved a sigh of relief as her petite chest started slowly moving up and down.

Carlisle took off his examining gloves and tossed them into the trash bin. He stepped to the sink and washed his hands. He then took a seat at his desk and asked Jacob and me to join him.

"Jacob, Nessie, I have the tests right here. I will evaluate them and sometime today, I can tell you exactly what your children are," he explained quietly. He obviously didn't want to wake the babies again. "You are free to take them downstairs now."

I hugged him and told him thank you. Jacob gave his manly-show-no-weakness head nod and followed me to the twins' tiny hospital cribs. He carefully helped me pull the wires and such off them. Once they were cleaned, Jacob picked up Allysen, careful not to wake her, and I took Rachel. Rachel had slept all through the tests. She still was conked out in her little purple dress. Of course, Alice had picked out their entire wardrobe.

The entire family was downstairs in the living room watching TV. Dad had his arm casually wrapped around Mom. Alice had her head in her hands and quietly groaning, and Jasper silently comforted her. She had called us "The Family of Headaches" earlier. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the floor, enveloped in the television show playing. They all looked and smiled at us with the twins as we came downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked pleasantly

"Good, for the most part. Allysen woke up near the end, but Carlisle didn't realize it. He poked her one last time with a needle, and it was downhill from there," I explained. They all made disgusted faces as they found out the bad ending. They all knew how incredibly loud Allysen could be.

"Before I forget, Jacob, later on today some of your pack buddies are coming over to see the twins," my father informed. He didn't seem too incredibly happy. Dad never grew on to the rest of the pack very well.

"Who exactly?" Jacob questioned. He looked suspicious.

"I think Quil, Embry, Seth, and maybe Sam. Seth wasn't specific when he called," he responded, still watching the TV. Oh I hoped Sam wasn't attending this little gathering. He and Jacob never really had good ties after the whole pack splitting up way back when. I didn't want them fighting around the babies.

"Hmm," Jacob murmured. He looked a little troubled. I felt empathy rising in me, so I pulled him over to the seat next to me. I offered Rose and Emmett to hold the twins for a while. They eagerly accepted and began humming to them and rocking them.

Jacob wrapped one of his big arms around me. I nuzzled into his side and whispered, "What's the matter, Jacob? Do you not want the pack to come?" He kissed my head then pushed me away enough to speak face to face.

"It's not that. I just don't want any fighting, that's all. I don't mind Seth, Quil, and Embry coming over, but Sam is questionable," he elucidated.

"Don't' worry about it. Sam is understanding enough not to cause any trouble right after this," I reassured and pointed to the twins. He nodded. He relaxed back into the fluffy sofa and pulled me back, too. He had his arm around me, and I was curled up into his side. I grimaced just a little when I pulled my knees up. I still was a tad sore from the twins' arrival. I eventually got so comfortable, though, I actually got into the TV show playing. I usually wasn't that into television; I never have been. I was feeling a bit drowsy, and feeling my eyelids droop when Carlisle marched down the stairs. I immediately became alert. My gut sank a few inches. This was it. The test results were finished.

"Jacob, Renesmee, can I ask you two to come upstairs with me?" he asked casually. Jacob and I exchanged glances and stood up to follow Carlisle to his office. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

***

Jacob and I were seated in Carlisle's office chairs right beside each other. I squeezed Jacob's hand tightly in anxiety. He whispered, "Calm down, Ness. Everything will be okay."

I took a deep breath and studied Carlisle as he examined the data from the tests. He gave one last run through of the documents and laid them on the desk in front of him. He took an unnecessary breath in an attempt to prepare himself.

He cleared his throat and began his synopsis. "Well, I am not really sure what you prefer or want your children to be, so I cannot say if this is good news or bad news."

"Just tell us straight out, Carlisle. We can handle it," Jacob replied confidently. I could still tell he was a little nervous as well.

"Very well then," Carlisle began. "We'll start with Allysen's tests results." He pulled out a large Manila folder. "Judging from all the experiments and tests, I think it is safe to say that Allysen is pretty much just like Renesmee."

An unexpected tide of relief washed through me. Did I want them to be like me? Immortal and young forever? I thought I had an exceptional life, so why not? Carlisle studied her files repeatedly as if there was more.

"Let's see here. Yes, I am almost positive, actually," he confirmed. Then he began to quickly sketch out what looked like a Punnett Square. "Look here. Here is a very condensed diagram of Allysen's genes for her, well, I suppose you would call it species. As you can see, you both passed on the trait of human, but you also passed on the immortality gene. Jacob, since Allysen is a girl, she couldn't inherit the shape shifter genes, so she received the immortal portion of the allele. I have found that immortality is the dominant allele in genetics and human is recessive, so Allysen's genotype would look like Hh, H being immortal allele and h being human allele. Do you understand?"

Of course I did. This was simple genetics. I had been taught this long ago during a home school lesson, courtesy of Carlisle and my father. I understood this, but what worried me was Rachel's tests. How would they turn out? I nodded to Carlisle in comprehension and Jacob did as well.

"I suppose Rachel's results come next?" Carlisle asked, already pilfering for Rachel's results.

"Yes," I answered solemnly.

"Okay," he said pulling out another large Manila folder. He intently read and reviewed the documents to himself and finally laid them in the same place as Allysen's sat. "Well, it looks to me like Rachel's genotype is practically identical to Allysen's, which is odd for fraternal twins. She's just like Nessie as well."

Suddenly it felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I could breathe once more after knowing this key part to my girls' life. I still had questions, though.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, but do you mind me asking a question?" I pondered.

"Of course not, Nessie. What is it?" He asked, prepared to answer my inquiries.

"Well, will they grow like I did? I mean, mature at an advanced pace?"

"I think that they won't be _as_ quick to mature like you. The two human genes hidden in their DNA slow the process down. They might mature faster than other children, but not like you by any means. They grow almost at the same pace as normal children." He responded.

"Alright. Thank you Carlisle. Jacob, do you have any questions?" I queried, looking into his almost blank eyes. I guessed he was still soaking all this information in.

"Yes, actually I do," he began. "When do they stop growing? At what age, exactly?" His eyes were questioning.

"Eighteen. Approximately the age Renesmee's outward appearance is," he answered simply. "Is that all the questions?"

"I think so, Carlisle. Thank you very, very much," I kissed him on the cheek, and Jacob cracked and mustered a hug.

"Your very welcome," he countered. With that, Jacob and I stood up, still holding hands, and rushed down the stairs to tell our family. It hurt to run, so I was pulled by Jacob most of the way. When we reached the living room, the TV was off and the attention was directed towards the twins who were now awake.

The babies were playing to a level newborns could with Emmett, Rose, and Mom. Alice was still battling a migraine while Jasper comforted her. My dad was off in the kitchen grabbing bottles for the twins. They didn't drink blood as much as I did as an infant, but they did take milk and formula like normal children. They could drink blood, and they could eat human food. It really all depended on their cravings. Right now they must have been craving milk because Dad walked in the room with two bottles full of cold milk. He walked on past us to Rachel and Allysen to give them their anticipated food. They fed instantly and relaxed in the nearest person's arms. Allysen was in Emmett's and Rachel was in Mom's. I smiled at Emmett. I had never seen this fatherly side of him. It was sweet to watch him encourage Allysen to keep eating and hold the bottle for her. As they were drinking, my father started the discussion.

"So what's the verdict?" Everyone turned to us. Even Mom and Emmett who still held the twins.

"Well," Jacob began, "basically they are like Nessie. Except they grow at a normal pace until age eighteen and then they freeze."

People nodded and gave out some "Hmm's." They acted like this piece to our daughters' lives was trivial. Maybe I was just making this a big deal. But I didn't care. I was fully satisfied with knowing how my children would grow and live.

Jacob and I decided to take a seat and play with the twins, too. We took a seat next to Emmett and my mother and relaxed for the time being.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I just want to say, if you've read this far, snaps for you. I appreciate you reading my story and love all my reviews. Please review if you haven't already! If it isn't too much trouble, of course. ****J**

**Let's mix it up a little. SETH'S POV!**

Chapter 14

Quil, Embry, and myself walked out the door to my house. I shook my head in disbelief. I still couldn't fathom that Jake was a dad. Of twins! It seems just like yesterday that we were all together in our own little pack doing our thing. Ever since his and Renesmee's wedding and the whole pregnant-with-twins-thing, he seemed sort of left out of the loop. We hadn't been able to get together in forever. This was the first time in like six months we actually hung out. Well, this really wasn't _hanging-out. _It was more like seeing Jake and Renesmee change diapers, feed babies, burp them, and soothe them as they cried. Not to mention Jake and Nessie falling all over each other like the lovers they were. Yuck. It made me sick. I never really had the desire to fall in love.

We reached the edge of the woods and phased. We would probably cut travel time if we ran in wolf-form instead of traveling by car. We started running and I fell to the back of the group. I ran slower than everyone else because of the lack of excitement for this waste of a Saturday. I mean, I love Jake and Nessie and hanging out with them, but things have changed now. They're husband and wife. They're _parents._

We reached the edge of the forest that stood parallel to the Cullen house. We phased, still out of sight, and proceeded to walk across the front lawn. I gazed at the huge white house. It looked so out of place in this small town of Forks. Quil rang the doorbell, and a split second later, Bella answered the door. She was smiling as if she were anticipating our arrival.

"Hey guys!" She hugged each of us. "Come on in. Jake and Renesmee are in the living room with the rest of the family. I'm not sure, but the babies might be asleep, so try to keep it quiet."

We stepped through the doorway into the mansion-like house. I could vaguely hear the large family softly talking and laughing. I could also hear the faint gurgles and whines of infants. Bella led the way through corridors and rooms until we reached their gathering spot.

I saw Edward reunite with Bella, Jasper and a pain-stricken Alice sitting beside each other on a large couch, Rosalie and Emmett sitting on a sofa holding hands, Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the large couch, and then I saw Jake. He was sitting on the floor, on the left side of a beautiful, pale-faced baby. She had blonde and curly hair. I couldn't see her eye color because she was sound asleep. She reminded me so much of Renesmee. She truly was the most breath-taking baby I had seen.

I took my focus away from the child and looked around the room. We got some smiles and friendly, but quiet welcomes, and we got some unpleasant faces as well. Mainly from Rosalie. Well, only from Rosalie. We smiled and said hello as we began to make a circle around the sleeping infant. Embry and Quil were admiring her and congratulating Jake when I realized that Renesmee wasn't here. And wasn't there another baby? I thought for sure I heard "twins" over the phone when I talked to Edward.

"Guys, this is little Allysen Rose Black," he introduced.

"Jake, she's beautiful. Congratulations, dude. But where's your other one? You did have twins, right? And where's Renesmee?" I asked searching the room.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, Renesmee took her to change her diaper just as you guys came in. She should be back any second now," he leaned back to look upstairs.

I shrugged and looked back at the sleeping baby. Then I looked at her father. Jake was overflowing with pride and love for his daughter. I'd never seen him like this before. It was really moving to see him experiencing the love for a child. Suddenly I heard Renesmee at the top of the stairs.

She gasped to her daughter and said, "Looky, Rachel! Someone came to see you and your sister!" There was a baby in her arms that was wrapped in a tiny purple blanket. They descended down the stairs, Nessie still cooing to her child. She was just as beautiful as her daughter. She looked overjoyed and radiant. She was bright and bubbly as ever, and she carried herself differently.

I was still sitting in the floor with all the Cullens when Jacob stood up to meet Nessie. He kissed her lightly on the lips and carefully pulled his second daughter into his arms. I still couldn't see her well for that little purple blanket. Jacob turned around and walked towards our circle. He picked his spot and joined us. He slowly took the little blanket off and put the other child next to it's sister. Something was different about this one, though.

She was stunning. More so than her sister. She had deep copper skin like her father and jet black hair. Hey eyes were topaz like Edward's, and she resembled Jake the most. Her eyelashes were long mesmerizing. But her appearance wasn't what threw me off. Just something about this little girl had my focus glued to her. She gazed at me with those big brown eyes for a awhile. I was hypnotized. And I thought that Allysen was breath-taking. I had now changed my mind to stay as long as possible. I didn't _want _to leave this wonderful creation. Suddenly it hit me.

I had imprinted. On Jake's baby. One of which I didn't even know her name. Great. This certainly made things more complicated. Just as soon as I made my outrageous realization, I felt Jake's hand firmly grab my arm. I fell out of my trance enough to recognize the words "come see the nursery." He practically pulled me up and yanked me along through the hallway to the room.

He slammed the door behind us and stared me down furiously. "What have you done?" he growled.

"I-I-I," I mumbled stupidly. I still was sorting this all out in _my_ head.

"Stop! I know exactly what you've done. You imprinted on Rachel!" he roared towards me.

"So Rachel's her name?" I asked imprudently. He growled ferociously at me.

"Her name is Rachel Marie Black," He hissed through his teeth.

"Jake, please don't be mad! I couldn't help it! I didn't ask to imprint on her! You of all people should understand that!" I retorted. His face gradually softened back to its normal state.

"Seth, I know. I understand, but she is my daughter! She is five days old! I just cant believe her soul mate is chosen for her before she can even talk," he muttered into his hands.

"So are you going to tell Renesmee? And the entire family?" I asked, fear probably visible in my voice.

"I really don't want to," he whined, face still in his hands. "I'll probably just make you do it."

Oh no. I am not telling his entire family that I have chosen his daughter as my soul mate for life. I was pretty sure that wouldn't fly so well. Well, in the matter of ten minutes I had put myself in a life altering predicament that I had no idea how to solve. This could only end badly. I sat in the middle of the pink and purple nursery and put my head into my hands like Jake. Suddenly Jake's head popped up and his face brightened.

"I got it! We wont tell anyone! Nobody can know besides us, even though Edward probably already does. I'll have to pull him aside later and tell him not to tell…" He faded out in his thoughts. I was thrilled with the idea. I would tell them when she was old enough, even thought they would probably get suspicious if I just randomly start hanging out here again. But I didn't care. I was good with any solution at this point. I nodded my head furiously and we stood up for the door.

Right before he turned the handle to go into the hallway he muttered, "Just so we're clear, you tell _anyone _about what happened today, I'll rip your head off." I knew he probably wasn't kidding on that one, I immediately agreed and followed him out the door.

I put on a fake smile, and so did Jake as we reentered the living room. Everyone turned their heads curiously in our direction. I decided to start the conversation.

"Wow guys, the nursery is adorable," I complimented. Alice rose up and Bella and Rosalie said thank you. I smiled and looked over at the babies. They were wide awake now and playing with Emmett. I sat next to Rachel casually and watched Jake take his seat next to Renesmee. He wrapped his arm around her, still watching me, and she snuggled into his side. She pushed her face into him, turned it back around, and closed her eyes.

I would be cruel ruin her happiness and cause her so much anguish and pain by telling her. But I felt like I was silently lying to her. I shook it off and focused back to the babies. They made odd noises that infants make as Emmett tickled them and played with them. Come to think of it, I had never seen Emmett like this either.

I enjoyed myself watching the little ones almost laugh and play, and then get all sleepy again and crash. They slept more than Jake did. And trust me, that was a lot. I relaxed with my friends and tried to enjoy the only peaceful moment I would get for a while. I had decided that day that I would never leave Rachel. It would be as if I were her big brother up until her maturity age, and then we would be a couple, if she loved me.

I also decided that day that imprinting is a difficult game to win no matter who you were.

***


	15. Chapter 15

**`Renesmee's POV…**

Chapter 15

"Shh…Come on now Allysen! Please stop crying!" I assured her. I was rocking back and forth in a desperate attempt to hush my upset child. She was hungry and Jacob just couldn't seem to make her bottle fast enough. He hurriedly put the top on and shoved the bottle at me. He hated it when the twins cried. He told me it ate him from the inside out. Allysen quickly stopped when she received her food. She drank it at a steady pace with a content look on her little face.

We both sighed with weary eyes. It was three o' clock in the morning and Allysen was demanding attention. Rachel was still sound asleep in her crib. She was more of a peaceful, sleepy baby. Allysen, on the other hand, was loud, active, and awake all the time.

"Sweetie, go on to bed. I can stay awake. I'm used to it," Jacob offered to me. Oh my bed sounded so nice right about now, but I couldn't just leave Jacob here.

"Thanks, but I can stay up," I mumbled, fighting my drooping eyelids. Jacob laughed.

"I don't think so," he countered. I somewhat agreed with him. I decided to take his offer. Allysen was falling back to sleep as I pulled myself out of the rocking chair.

"Goodnight, I love you," I said, walking over to Jacob and handing him Allysen.

"Goodnight, baby," he replied and lightly kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him, then Allysen.

"Night-night Allysen," I whispered, and then made my way to Rachel's crib. She was almost snoring as I gently rubbed her back and told her goodnight and I loved her. With that, I slowly made my way back to mine and Jacob's room.

I pulled the sheets back, crawled into bed, and just as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

***

I was surrounded by warmth. An overwhelming, comfortable blanket of warmth. It took me a while to realize that what I was enveloped in was Jacob. Half-asleep, I cracked my eyes to see him.

He was snoring slightly and smiling a bit. I was in his arms and tucked into his bare chest. I grinned drowsily and pushed my face into him. His breathing was slow and calming. I curled into a ball with his arms still holding me and was totally comfy. I was nearly snoozing when I was abruptly aroused by Allysen's cries. Jacob immediately shifted. Not completely out of bed, but to where his head was raised.

"Ugh…" I groaned groggily in disapproval. "Time to get up."

"I'm sorry, hon. Come on, it sounds like they both need us," he told me. I began to hear little Rachel's soft cries mixed with Allysen's demanding ones. Jacob slowly slid out from under me. He stood at the edge of the bed and helped me out. Once on my feet, he took my hand and walked for the door.

For some odd reason, I began to notice something I hadn't in a while. Jacob's beauty. I mean, I always thought he was the most handsome man I've seen, but I kind of ignored it ever since the babies came. I guess it had taken me a month to regain this view.

He was perfectly masculine. His copper skin resembled how warm he was. His broad shoulders and height made me feel tiny. His eyes shocked me every time I looked in them. His hair was shaggy and relaxed which was welcoming. Everything about him was right. Nothing was made wrong about that boy.

We entered the nursery to find Allysen screaming and Rachel sobbing quietly. I went for Allysen and Jacob went for Rachel.

"Hey pretty girl," I greeted Allysen. She slowed her screams a little when I picked her up. She rather enjoyed being held and getting attention. I began rocking her and humming to her, which calmed her even more. She was almost serene, so I took her to change her diaper. I cleaned her and changed her, then dressed her in an adorable pink sundress.

"There we go. Now your all clean and happy," I crooned. Then I looked at Jacob and Rachel. She was awake and almost smiling. It hadn't taken much to quiet her. She was bouncing up and down in her father's arms.

"Jacob, let me take her and change her diaper," I reached out and received my daughter. She gazed at me with big, brown eyes.

"Good morning! How are you today?" I asked her in a light voice. She gabbed some baby-talk as I laid her on the table. Once she was cleaned, I put her in a white onesie embroidered with flowers and a purple skirt. I picked her up and handed her back over to Jacob.

"Look at my pretty little angel!" Jacob cooed. Rachel half-laughed in his arms. "Ness, we should probably go feed them."

"They're probably starving. I'm surprised Allysen isn't wailing for food," I agreed. We stood up and started for the door.

We entered the kitchen to find Mom and Dad kissing passionately by the countertop. We stopped awkwardly in the doorway and cleared our throats. They jumped and pulled away sharply. Dad coughed unnecessarily and straightened his shirt. Mom adjusted her hair and stared at the floor.

"Erm, good morning Renesmee. You too, Jake," Dad began, embarrassed. I giggled immaturely. I couldn't help it.

"Good morning, Daddy. You too, Mom," I replied, still giggling. Jacob nudged me, even though he was trying not to laugh. We walked in on them all the time, and we always laugh like little kids.

"So did you all sleep well?" Mom asked, changing the subject. It's times like these when I wish I could have seen Mom blush.

"Fairly. I'm sure you heard Allysen's yells around three this morning," Jacob asked. Mom and Dad nodded in unison. "Well, we're getting them breakfast before we get into another scream-off."

I had already gotten to the refrigerator before Jacob told them why we were here. I pulled out the milk and mix-in formula. Allysen whined in anticipation. I worked faster so they wouldn't cry again.

I turned hastily when I finished them, and handed the bottles to the twins. They ate quickly as Jacob and I held them. Mom and Dad left to the living room to meet Alice and Jasper while we were feeding them. Once they finished, they spit the bottle's nipple out, completely stuffed. We draped them over our shoulders and lightly patted their backs.

"Eh," Rachel burped. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder and clung tighter to me. I pulled her from my shoulder and cradled her into my arms. She settled herself and slowed her blinks.

"Somebody's sleepy," I whispered, smiling. I looked up at Jacob who was struggling to keep Allysen from pulling his hair.

"Allysen," he chuckled, "that hurts!"

I giggled. She kept at it, vigorously yanking his black mane. He gently took both of her wrists, held her outstretched from his body, and looked her square in the eye.

"Now listen you little trouble-maker," he began playfully, "if you don't stop, something very bad will happen!"

"Gah!" she squealed, trying to laugh. She flung her arms wildly for Jacob's hair. I nearly woke Rachel up with my guffawing.

"Why don't you sleep like Rachel?" he playfully complained. "I'm gonna crash before you do!" Allysen began to babble as if she were explaining herself. Jacob just nodded along. She kept on talking until she slowed and began to get quieter. Her eyelids started falling and she snuggled into Jacob's chest. She situated herself and slouched into unconsciousness. Every time she breathed her tiny golden curls flew up. Jacob sighed in relief.

"We should probably go put them in the cribs," I whispered to Jacob.

"Probably. But be ready. In another hour, Allysen will be up and perky," Jacob warned as if I hadn't already figured this out.

"Well, that gives us an hour to ourselves, Mr. Black," I replied with a sly look. Jacob and myself hadn't had much "time" together since the twin's birth. Kissing was the extent of it for the past month. This might have been the only time in a while I'll have him to myself. He had to start patrol with the pack soon.

"Mmmm, I could go for that," he replied with the same grin on his face.

We entered the pink and purple nursery, and quickly, but quietly, put our daughters to bed. Maybe they would sleep longer today…

Once we shut the door behind us, Jacob swept me up and crushed his lips into mine. He carried me into our room and shut that door behind us. He sat me on my feet, still kissing me, and put his hands around my waist. Of course, being my luck and all, Emmett walked right in on us.

His face turned jubilant, as if he were proud. Jacob and myself pulled apart instantaneously. I felt the blood rush to my face as I stared at the floor. Jacob readjusted his shirt and coughed.

"Yea! Tearin' the house down!" Emmett exclaimed. "Although I prefer you don't tear down the main house. Esme would die."

"Emmett, what do you want? This is our only alone time!" I asked impatiently.

"I was sent here to bring you and lover boy over there to come in the living room with the rest of us," he answered.

"By who?" Jacob asked, still startled.

"Bella and Edward. Now come on!" he insisted. He grabbed both of our wrists and pulled us along. I moaned to myself. There went our alone time right out the window. I planned to pout to myself in the corner.

I was shocked to hear what was playing on the TV in the living room. It was a video from a few years ago when I was little. It was Christmas time and I was sitting in Jacob's lap. We joined the other's on the couch and intently watched.

I watched my little self walk and pick up a giant Christmas present. I carried back to my mom and sat it in front of her.

"Renesmee, open it!" she exclaimed. I began to rip the paper off like a mad man. My face lit up like a candle when I saw what it was. It was a thin, gold chain with a brown carved heart pendant. Jacob picked me up and put it around my neck.

"There you go, Ness. Now you have a grown-up necklace especially from me," he said. I smiled wide up at him.

"Thank you, Jakey! I got you something too!" I scampered over to the tree and pulled out a tiny brown package. I handed it to Jacob, and jumped with excitement. He quickly opened the box and smiled at its contents. He pulled out a neatly braided leather bracelet.

"Aw Nessie! Its so pretty! Where did you get it?" he asked, tying it around his wrist.

"I made it, Jakey. Aunt Alice got me the leather and I made it! Is it good?" I asked studying my work.

"I offered to help, but she refused," Alice chimed in.

"Nessie its wonderful! You did a great job!" He hugged me tightly and let me go to get another present. Then the tape went black.

"We stopped recording there because we ran out of film," Carlisle explained. I chuckled and felt the little gold necklace from what seemed so long ago. It now was a bracelet. Jacob still wore his leather one I made from when I was little. I held that hand and smiled at him.

"Um, is there any specific reason we were looking at home videos?" I asked, curious.

"Not really. Just bored out of our minds," Mom answered. "Watching those tapes never gets old." She smiled off into space.

Suddenly Alice gasped with horror.

"No!" she mouthed. Dad suddenly stood up with fury.

"They wouldn't!" he yelled.

"They ARE!" She screamed. I looked to them back and forth in confusion.

"Alice! What is going on?" Jasper pleaded, holding her hands in his.

"We've only got so much time!" She insisted and pulled away from him.

"Time for what?" Rosalie begged.

"THE VOLTURI ARE-" Alice was cut off mid-sentence by a tremendous crash. Bloodcurdling screams echoed from the nursery. I didn't even stop to think. I bolted for the twins' room. My family followed and gasped when I opened the door.

I only caught a quick glance of the shadowy figure and its long cape escaping out the window. I screamed for them to come back. Hysterical, I crashed to the floor. I withered in sorrow and pain. Jacob and my father let out an earth shaking growl as they fell to the floor to comfort me. For the only thing that was misplace out of my children's room was themselves.

***

__________________________________________________ __________

**You all probably hate me for such a cliff-hanger. Hehe. But I promise all your questions will be answered in the next chapter! **

**Review? **

**Signed and Sealed,**

**-Softballlover21**


	16. Chapter 16

**Renesmee's POV…sorry about that HUGE cliffhanger guys….but hey, you wanted to read more, didn't you?**

Chapter 16

This wasn't real. It wasn't happening to me. My beautiful angels of my life just slipped through my fingers into cold, cruel others. I gripped the pink and purple rug of their nursery and sobbed loudly.

"No!" I blubbered as I punched the ground. How could they do this? What did they want from my children? I didn't even want to consider the idea of them getting hurt. I was so wrapped in confusion, anger, and grief. Jacob pried me from the rug and into his arms. He rocked me back and forth, trying to ease my pain.

"Don't worry, Ness. When we find them, I will personally tear their heads off," he assured me. I sobbed even harder. I just wanted my daughters back. Safe and sound in my arms. Then I heard Jacob whimper, as if he were crying too. I buried my face in his chest and wept some more.

"Okay everybody, we have a task. Find the Volturi and retrieve Rachel and Allysen. At any cost," my father declared. I looked up at him through pink and swollen eyes. I began to feel my hand throb from where I unleashed on the floor. Dad's face was hard and determined. He had my mother on his side, who had a distressed expression. Dad looked to Alice who was sitting in the corner rubbing her temples.

"Alice, what is it? What can you see?" Jasper asked, urgency showing. He was kneeling by her side, one hand rubbing her back. She raised her hand up, trying to keep her focus.

"Hold on," she said staring into space, her brow furrowed. She sat very still for a few moments, then snapped her head in our direction. "They're on a plane. A nice plane. Aro, Caius, and Demetri are there. They look serious. I can't see the twins, though. I'm guessing they're there too, but I can't be sure. I can't see them, remember."

Rosalie broke away from Emmett's embrace. "What? How can you not be sure? How are we supposed to find them if you can't even _see _them?" She went on a rampage. Alice stood up and crouched into an attacking position, despite her miniscule size. My father took hold of Rosalie and turned her to face him.

"Listen, Rose. She's doing her best. Lay off," her snarled. She gave him an if-looks-could-kill stare, then jerked her arm loose. Alice relaxed with help from Jasper and began explaining some more.

"I can see them reaching Volterra. Someone looks happy. They're telling someone good job," she went on. Then her face brightened. "I think the twins are okay. For now. Somebody just said to get them some food so they'll shut up."

I almost smiled. Of course they were hungry again. Figures. Then another worry entered my mind. What were they going to feed them? They don't have diapers either. Or clothes…

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room with suitcases. "Alright everyone. I got the plane ready. It's at the airport. Everyone pack your bags quickly. We're off to Italy."

Everyone began moving quickly to their rooms. Jacob carried me to our room and sat me on the bed. I watched him open our giant closet and began to furiously pull out articles of clothing. He shoved them into two big suitcases, then moved on to the bathroom. He plucked numerous toiletries out of the cabinets and threw them inside the suitcases as well. As he was packing the final things for our trip, I laid back onto the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and felt a few tears escape my eyes. Trying not to go into another episode, I dabbed at them and sniffled awhile. Suddenly Jacob lifted me up and into his arms.

"I promise it will be okay. No matter what, we will find them," he vowed, smothering me in a hug. I gazed up at him and cleared my throat.

"You promise?" I squeaked.

"Of course," he confirmed and pulled my face to his. I relaxed in his arms as the kiss ended. "Now let's go before they leave us."

I nodded and grabbed a bag. Jacob threw a jacket at me from behind and said to put it on. I did so, knowing how cold it was outside. It was spring here in Forks but still very chilly.

Our family met in the foyer, surrounded by an assortment of bags. Alice and Rosalie no doubt had the most. Heck, they probably had a bag solely devoted to shoes, a bag for clothes, and a bag for makeup and anything else. That wouldn't surprise me one bit. Mom had two suitcases, Dad had one, and Jasper and Emmett each had one as well. Carlisle and Esme had already put theirs in the car.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked looking at all of us. We all nodded and proceeded to take our bags. As we were walking out the door Carlisle asked, "So everyone has _everything _packed?"

"Yes! Now let's go! I'm itching to kill some Volturi!" Emmett exclaimed. I shuddered a little. I'm not a fan of violence.

"Neither am I," Dad agreed, obviously towards me. He pulled me to his side and hugged me. "Listen Renesmee. We will take care of everything. Please try not to be so depressed. It's killing me and Jasper."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I can't help it," I squeaked, crying becoming evident. "They're my children. My daughters! I would be lost without them. You of all people should understand that!"

He just squeezed me tighter and kissed my head. Finally he released me, and I returned to Jacob. I took my seat in our car and waited while Jacob loaded up the bags in the trunk. We all would take our separate cars so our luggage would fit. Trying to relocate my thoughts and not break down again, I turned on the radio. I hummed to the catchy beat. I looked out the window and watched the clouds. I jumped when Jacob opened his car door and slid in.

"Did I scare you?" he asked starting the car.

"A little," I admitted, my focus returning outside. I began to worry again. I really tried to stop and cause no more emotional pain to Dad, but I couldn't help it. I think I was finally understanding what it feels like to worry about your child.

We started down the driveway, following our family's line of cars, when we came to an abrupt stop. I was slung forward, only stopped by my seatbelt. I fell back into the seat wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking to Jacob.

"Seth," he muttered opening his door. I looked up through the windshield, and sure enough, Seth was standing outside. What was he doing here? Now probably wasn't the best time for a visit. I unbuckled myself and got out of the car.

"Seth?" I called. "What are you doing here?"

He and Jacob both looked at me with nervous glances. They twitched in anxiety and uncertainty. Why were they acting so weird? What was going on?

"What?" I asked, puzzled. "Tell me now, Jacob! They're leaving us!" I pointed to the line of cars disappearing in the distance. Jacob coughed and cleared his throat.

"Um, how about I explain in the car," he decided and walked over to me. He took my hand and escorted me to the passenger side. I looked over my shoulder to see Seth following us. Jacob opened my door and I hopped in, still watching Seth. He opened the door right behind me and took a seat.

Utterly confused, I looked back out the windshield. I was trying to piece this all out in my head. Why would Seth possibly need to go with us to the airport? My head snapped at Jacob as soon as he climbed in the car.

"Okay. Start explaining," I demanded. Jacob started driving and took a few nervous gulps.

"Erm, well, alright Nessie. Seth has to go with us to Italy," he looked to me, only to find me with the same stupid face. "He needs to find the twins too."

"Okay. I appreciate his concern, but is there any particular reason he _has _to go?" There was more to this than just "concern." Seth just wouldn't decide to pick up and go to Italy because he was "concerned."

"Um, yeah actually," Jacob began. His eyes made circles again as he was finding the right words. I wished he would just get on with it. "I'm just going to come out with it. Ness, Seth has to go with us because he can't be away from Rachel. He imprinted, Nessie."

My mouth fell and I turned around to look at Seth. He nodded in confirmation. I slouched back to my original position, mouth still wide open. I sat there, motionless for a good five minutes. Finally, Jacob squeezed my hand and asked, "Nessie? Nessie are you okay?"

I shut my mouth and shook my head a little. "Jacob, I want to say yes, but I'm still in shock. First my daughters get kidnapped, and then I find out that their soul mate is coming along to find them." I turned to Seth in the backseat. He was staring at the floorboard, ashamed.

"Seth?" he looked up at me, biting his lip with dread. He was afraid I was angry. "When exactly did you imprint?"

"About a month ago when I visited you all for the first time in like forever," he answered looking back to the floor. I turned around to Jacob, this time in anger.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" I questioned. His mouth dropped and he started to defend himself.

"Forgive me! I didn't know you wanted to hear that our daughter had a soul mate at a month old! My bad! I'll be sure to get the memo out next time!" he huffed. I softened at his anger. He had never been angry with me before. It hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It's just, this is too much news for one day! I want to be angry that Seth imprinted but I can't! I would be hypocrite of the year if so!" I apologized. We were in the airport parking lot now, pulling into a space beside my mom and dad's car. He put it in park, then turned to face me. He took both of my hands in his and kissed them. I stared at the floorboard, feeling the tears welling.

"Hey, now Ness. Don't cry. I'm sorry! I should have told you earlier. Please don't cry," he begged. I wiped my eyes and looked to him.

"How about we just forget about this little argument?" I asked in a small voice.

"Deal," he said and half-smiled. He kissed me tenderly, and then I heard gagging noises from the backseat.

"Get a room," Seth muttered. I almost smiled again.

"Come on, Mr. Black. Let's go find our girls," I proposed and started to get out of the car. Jacob said he would get the bags and for me to go on to the plane. I agreed and joined with my mom and dad to board the aircraft.

"Boy have I got news for you two," I whispered to my parents. They tilted their heads a little in perplexity. "I'll explain on the plane."

And we climbed the tall stairs to begin our journey.

***

**Okay guys, sorry this chapter was suckier that usual. But hey, if you liked it, bit that pretty little review button down there. Any comments and advice is welcome! =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah guys, just to let you all know, I had some serious writer's block with this chapter. So if it sucks please don't be to apt to leave my story. Give it time and it will get better! I promise! Haha..**

Chapter 17

My right shoulder was going numb, but I didn't want to move it. Jacob had fallen asleep on my shoulder an hour ago after I convinced him to. I promised him that I would wake him when we got there. He was too anxious to kill all of those Volturi.

I stared at the tan ceiling of the plane. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep. How could I when I had no idea where my own children were? Yawning, I looked around the plane at my family. I saw Mom and Dad cuddled in their seats, staring out the window. Then I saw Emmett and Rosalie having a discussion while holding hands. Alice was sitting alone across the isle from me and Jacob, one seat in front of Jasper. That was odd. Alice looked as if she were very troubled, so I decided to have a nice chat.

I bared my teeth and slowly slid my arm from underneath Jacob. Carefully, I held his head up and shifted it over on the back of the seat. He grumbled a little, but immediately fell back to sleep. I sighed and inched out of my seat. I turned to Alice who was watching me intently.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly, pointing to the empty seat beside her.

She gave a half-hearted smile and said, "Of course not, Nessie. Please sit down."

I settled myself in the light leather seat and faced my aunt. She was staring out the window with a blank expression. I thought to myself, _Maybe she needs a nice conversation._

"So, what do you think of Mom and Dad's reaction when I told them about Seth and Rachel?" I asked curiously. I turned around to see Seth curled into a ball, alone by the window in his seat. She turned to me and put on another forced smile.

"Quite funny, actually. I never get tired of watching Edward blow up and looking to Bella for comfort," she said, trying to laugh. Alright, something was wrong with her. Yes, it was very funny when Dad threw a tantrum and almost killed Seth, but she still seemed off.

"Alice," I said sternly, "would you like to elaborate on what is wrong with you?"

She looked shocked for a moment, then she bit her lip and slumped into the seat.

"I'm fine," she mustered.

"Jeez, Alice! I should be the one being consoled right now, not you!" I exclaimed. She heaved an unnecessary sigh and took my hand.

"Trust me, Renesmee. You don't want to know why I'm upset. It will just upset you even more. And I, nor Jacob or your parents need to see you meltdown again," she explained. My heart sank. What had she seen that would cause me so much pain? It was about the twins, no doubt. I felt the urgency rise within me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, gripping her arm. "What is it? What did you see?"

She just kept staring out the window with that troubled look on her face. I had to know what it was. I begun to cry from anxiety. Alice quickly turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Renesmee, please don't cry! I'll tell you if it makes you happy! Which I know it won't, but whatever you want! Just don't cry!" she begged. I pulled away and wiped my face with my jacket sleeve.

"All I want to know is if they are okay, Alice. Just please tell me they're o-" My voice broke into tears that were completely involuntary. Alice took my hands and prepared to inform. I sucked up my tears and listened, preparing myself.

"Renesmee, do you remember the stories your mother told you about when you were little and the Volturi came to wipe us all out?" she asked. I nodded silently. I remembered her telling me about how there were many Volturi members and how they disapproved of my existence. "Well, do you remember how each member of the Volturi has extraordinary powers that separate them from average to advanced vampires?"

I nodded again. Where was this going? How did this relate to my daughters, who weren't even remotely considered back then?

"Well," she began and then winced at her thoughts, "they're testing Rachel and Allysen."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"They're testing their powers on them to see if they are like your mother. They want to know if they can feel it or not. It's mainly Jane who is enjoying her little experiments." Alice growled the last word.

"Who's Jane?" I questioned, still perplexed.

"She had the power to cause pain. Or, better put, make you feel like you're in pain. I mean bad pain, too, like pull-out-your-hair pain," she explained. I crumpled in the seat. I put my hands on my forehead and started bawling. That evil witch was causing my children pain. I couldn't imagine my beautiful little girls' faces twisted in such agony. It made me hurt all over. Suddenly, my father stormed up the isle.

"Renesmee, sweetie, please don't cry! They'll get their fair share of pain," he soothed and pulled me into his lap. I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt like my insides were ripped from heartbreak. How cruel could someone be? To cause a child so much pain! They could only take so much! I wailed at my incoming thoughts.

Jacob stirred. His face became concerned suddenly and rushed to my father's side. Immediately, he began stroking my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, ruffling his hair.

"That evil Jane!" I yelped, and stuffed my face into my father.

"What about her?" he asked, prying for more.

"She's hurting Rachel and Allysen!" I sobbed into my father's shirt. He was rocking me and humming my mother's lullaby.

"How?" Jacob asked, looking from my father to Alice.

"With her powers, Jacob. She can cause people to feel pain. Or at least think they are in pain," Alice explained, rubbing my back. I felt my father twinge slightly, probably from his memories of Jane's powers.

Jacob growled deep within his body. He shook with angry and fury that I wasn't sure he could contain himself. I looked up to his face. I saw it was changing shades from smooth copper to bright scarlet.

"They have no idea what pain _they'll_ be in soon," he snarled. Seeing Jacob's rage sparked something inside me too. I felt my adrenaline begin to flow and fury engulfed my mind. I slowly pulled away from my father's embrace.

"Oooh, they really don't have a clue," I retorted. "When do we land? How dare they…" I stood up and paced to Carlisle's pilot's cabin. The sooner we go there, the sooner I could kill them all.

***

**Gosh I'm so mad at myself! That was so short! I'm sorry guys! I promise that it will get better. Even though it wasn't one of my best chapters, I still love reviews.**

**Signed and sealed,**

**A very sorry Softballlover21!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay. Hopefully this one is better. Ha…**

**Jacob's POV**

Chapter 18

I pulled out two jumpers from the baby bag. One purple, one pink. They had been packed along with various other baby supplies. Nessie insisted that she bring them along. I felt of the soft cotton and looked up at the plane's beige ceiling. I didn't know how much longer I could take being away from my daughters, cooped up on this plane.

I glanced back down at the tiny clothes I held in my hands. I noticed a small orange stain on Rachel's. Suddenly I remembered how it got there. The twins were only a week old and Nessie was feeding them…

"_Yum, yum, right, Allysen?" Nessie cooed as she spooned another bite of yams. Allysen swallowed quickly and squealed with delight. Nessie laughed. "Now your turn, Rachel!"_

_Rachel pursed her lips and whined. She wasn't much of a fan of mashed yams. Neither was I. Yet, Nessie still scooped a bite of food and pushed it towards Rachel's little mouth. _

"_Eh!" Rachel protested. She shook her head every time Nessie approached her face._

"_Oh, Rachel! Stop fighting it! I know you're hungry!" Nessie said. "Come on, now! Open up the tunnel; Here comes the train! Choo! Choo!"_

"_Nessie, she doesn't like yams. How many times do I have to tell you?" I explained with a sigh and sat down at the table. I noticed the newspaper laying out and decided to give a look at it._

"_Hush, Jacob. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean she won't" Nessie retorted, still trying to stuff Rachel's face._

"_Fine then. But don't be mad when I say I told you so," I said, focused on the paper. I was reading about the Mariners and their season opener when all of the sudden I heard a loud clang._

"_UGH!" Nessie yelled, standing up quickly. I dropped my paper and gasped. Rachel had slapped the spoon out of Nessie's hand and flipped the bowl of yams on her too. I tried to contain my laughter. _

"_Ra-chel!" Nessie cried._

_Rachel just gurgled, completely aware of her mess. Nessie still was standing, hands out in disgust. She looked at me, mouth hanging._

"_Well don't just sit there! Help me!" she demanded. I smiled and reached for a towel. As I was wiping her shirt, I looked up at her. _

"_What?" she questioned, almost angry. I grinned wider._

"_Told you so," I answered and Nessie smacked my head._

I laughed quietly at the recent memory. Nessie stirred slightly, but fell back into unconsciousness. I cleaned her face from the last remnants of tears. She had cried herself to sleep soon after she figured out about Jane's little tests. I felt the anger begin to bubble in my stomach, but I contained myself so Nessie could sleep.

I took another good look at my daughter's clothing. So small and delicate, just like they were. I pulled the outfits to my face and inhaled their sweet scent. They smelled slightly like baby powder and flowers. I smiled and tilted my head back. Slowly my smile faded. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

My heart ached all the way to its core. My chest felt hollow, like some thing was missing. A crucial piece gone that was necessary for my survival. I began to shake with sobs that shook Nessie and me both. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up. Concern filled her eyes.

"Shh, Jacob," she pulled me into a hug. Her petite arms didn't even circle me entire body. She crawled into my lap and started humming. "I promise we'll get them. We'll get them and kill the Volturi as well. Soon we'll be a big happy family again." Her voice cracked on the last word and she started to shake too.

I pushed her up to see her face. Her eyes were squinted and tears were popping out of them quickly. Still teary eyed, I took her face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I-I just don't understand, Jacob," she blubbered. "Why would they want to cause us so much pain? What do they want from us? They're just babies!"

"I don't know," I answered. I had stopped crying by now. Nessie fell into my chest, and I wrapped my big arms around her. I laid my head on her golden-brown head and kissed it.

"What if they want to fight, Jacob?" she asked, her voice muffled. I pulled my head up.

"What about it? I'm ready to fight," I answered, anger mounting. Nessie raised up again.

"I know you are, but people could get hurt, Jacob. Like our family," she went on. I looked out the window, thinking. I saw the twinkling lights of a city. We were descending, so I guessed we were approaching Volterra. I looked back to Nessie. Her face was twisted with anguish and worry. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes had deep purple rings underneath. I kissed her forehead.

"Nessie, I think we _all _are willing to fight. The twins are family. No one would leave them behind. Plus, the Volturi have been misusing their authority for too long now. Somebody's gotta step up to them," I reassured her. She was a nervous wreck. Suddenly the plane jolted and Nessie slid back and almost hit the seat. Her eyes widened and she gasped. I caught her and looked up as Esme exited the pilot's cabin.

"Good morning, everyone. We are landing in Volterra momentarily. It is currently three in the morning, so covering ourselves won't be an issue," she explained. By covering themselves, I knew she meant their skin. "Please everyone get ready to exit the plane."

Everyone began to shuffle around, packing up their belongings and such. I opened the hatch above and pulled down our bags. I looked down at Nessie who was curled up, still staring out the window. She had her face resting in the middle of her knees with a sorrowful expression. I sat our bags down and plopped down next to her. She didn't move from her crouched position.

"Come on, Ness. It's time to leave," I patted her arm and she slowly turned her head to face me. I nodded and she let her legs down. I took her hand and helped her stand up. She grabbed a bag and followed me to the plane's door.

The entire family was standing in a line at the plane's exit. Edward was up front, unlatching the locks to open the door. Carlisle and Esme joined the line behind us as the exited the pilot's cabin. Edward loosened the last latch and pushed the door open easily. Everyone quickly filed down the staircase outside.

As we came to the opening, I sucked in a breath of fresh air. It felt so refreshing after staying inside for a good ten hours. I felt Nessie's body rise up and down as she pulled in a breath. She closed her eyes and was perfectly still. I hated to ruin her peace, but Carlisle had gotten a limo on top of a private jet, just for this trip. And the limo was about to leave.

I tugged on her hand and she abruptly opened her eyes. I smiled at her to ease her pain, and she forced a smile in return. I gently told her to go ahead and get in the car. I would put the bags up. She nodded and Alice and Bella linked arms with her. I watched them climb in as I stuffed our bags in the spacious trunk.

Once I had everything packed in the car, I paced for one of the passenger doors. I quickly pulled the handle and hopped in. Everyone stared at me, me being the last person to enter the car. I took a vacant seat next to Renesmee and Seth, and I nodded towards Edward.

He called out, "Okay Carlisle. All set." And we proceeded to leave the Italian airport. After a few moments of silent driving, I looked at Renesmee's face. She was still gloomy, almost blank. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. Because she was in pain, so was I.

"Aro is expecting us around three in the afternoon," Carlisle called. "He said he was so very pleased we were visiting." I could see through his mirror how he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Alice froze up. She stared into space for a few moments. Jasper clutched her hand and asked, "What is it, Alice? What do you see?"

She shuddered at her vision and she glanced around the vehicle. I felt Nessie tense and scoot around in her seat. I rubbed the back of her hand to calm her.

"I see a new face," she began. "There is a new addition to the Volturi. His name is Theophilus. From what I can see, he is very different from the rest. He has an extraordinary power. It pains me to discuss what it is…" Alice bit her lip and stared at the floorboard.

"What is it, Alice?" Emmett boomed. I could see Carlisle glancing at everyone through his mirror. Renesmee was on the edge of her seat now.

"Well, he was asked to join them as a counteract to us," she started, still staring at the floor. What did that mean? A "counteract?"

"His poweris similar to Bella's, except his cancels hers out," Edward explained. "They plan to use him against us."

Everyone gasped. They were planning to fight. Or at least they were willing to. Renesmee whimpered as she clung to my arm. I looked to Bella. Her face was distressed, almost shameful. It was like she knew she could be of no service if we were to fight.

"We'll never get them back," Rosalie whined into Emmett's arm.

"Shut up, Rose. Have faith," Edward snapped. Renesmee began to shake and cry again. I put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Here we are," Esme declared, obviously trying to change the subject. We had pulled into the huge parking lot of a monstrous hotel. It was white with a brick driveway circling it. It towered in the night sky with only a few twinkling lights on it. I gazed as I climbed out of the long limo. Still in space, I flinched when something heavy smashed my foot. I snapped my head up to see Emmett pulling out suitcases left and right.

"My bad," he said, still furiously yanking at luggage. It was around five in the morning now, so we were bustling to beat the sun. I took Renesmee's hand and pulled her out of her depressed trance. I rolled a bag in front of her and she blankly took hold of it. Emmett launched the last bag out of the limo and slammed the trunk door.

"Let's go," Carlisle declared, starting for the hotel's main entrance. We all followed in a little huddle behind him. I looked down to Nessie's troubled face. She came across as blank and lacking response, but on the inside she was fighting a raging war with emotional turmoil. I sighed and thought about how tomorrow this would all end. Either good or bad it would end. I just prayed that it might be the first choice.

***


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Renesmee's POV…**

I curled up in the large chair as my family shuffled around me. They all were covered head to toe in some form of clothing. They were murmuring about how to go about today. You know, tactics and such. I sighed and stared out into the window. Today was an especially beautiful day in Volterra. The sun was glittering off the bright green waves as they crashed against the shore. I wished I had any happiness to appreciate it.

I turned my attention back to the chatter. Everyone seemed to talk together, as if they belonged in a choir. My eyes shifted from family member to family member when sadness enveloped me once more. It was becoming a known feeling here lately. I was surrounded by all my loved ones, except for two tiny souls. I felt the oh-so-familiar lump rise in my throat again. I tensed my body and bit my lip, expecting tears to fall, when Jacob pulled me into his gentle embrace. Immediately, I relaxed.

"Good morning, Nessie," he whispered in my hair. I closed my eyes and melted into his chest. I didn't even realize I was sitting in his lap, until I noticed my feet weren't touching the floor.

"Good morning," I mumbled, forcing a tiny smile. I tried to be pleased to see him, but it was so hard. It was too difficult to be pleased at all. I wouldn't be fully satisfied until my babies were safe in my arms once more.

Jacob held me tighter, then glanced to the clock. My eyes followed, and I twitched with anxiety as I saw the time. It was two o' clock. Only an hour until I reached my little angels. I tapped my finger furiously on Jacob's arm. He slowly took my hand in his and pressed it to his cheek.

"Alright everyone. I arranged the car to pick us up in ten minutes. Is everything ready?" Carlisle asked, looking around the room. He stopped at my father, who solemnly nodded. "Very well. Renesmee, Jacob?"

My head popped up in alarm. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Let's go find them," and I was suddenly on my feet again.

***

"Oh my," my mother gasped, taking in the eccentric castle before us. "I didn't remember it ever being _this _beautiful."

My father wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. She released slowly, then took his hand. Jacob took mine, but I just glared at the mansion. I stood completely still, determination dancing across my features.

"Nessie? Come on, we're going to be late," Jacob pleaded. I stepped forward, still in a trance. My eyes focused ahead as my family strode into the house.

Of course, once we were inside it felt nothing like a house. It was cold, and it reminded me of those old movies taking place in the Middle Ages. It was dark and depressing, yet intricately designed with lavish furnishings. We were led down a corridor and into a large "meeting" room.

Every step I took was rigid and forced. Truly I was scared out of my mind, yet the most anxious I have ever been. I was so close to having my daughters in my reach, yet so far away. I didn't know what measures were to be taken in order to get them safe with me. What family members were going to be lost, and who would make it out? I shuddered into Jacob's warm arm at the thought.

"They're coming," Alice whispered, her face firm. I whimpered slightly, then straightened myself in courage. This was it.

I glanced around the room at my family. They all seemed to be bracing themselves for what was next. Almost as if they were silently saying their goodbyes. I pulled in a deep breath in and looked to the ceiling. _How could this be happening to me? My family? _I questioned silently.

I was interrupted by the main door slowly opening. I snapped my head down to watch what was happening. I saw a shadowy figure enter the room, followed my two more. They were tall, with broad shoulders. Definitely male, but they were covered with billowing capes that made it hard to tell. In unison, they faced our table and whipped their hoods off. It revealed three very unfamiliar faces.

All three were perfectly shaped. Their features were defined and hard. Their faces were pale, so much like my own family's. Their eyes, a deep hazel. I was so caught up in absorbing the faces of the men when one of them spoke.

"Welcome, Carlisle," he greeted warmly. I saw right through his voice, though. It suggested nothing friendly. "So glad you could visit us." He smiled, exposing his brilliant white teeth.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, sounding a bit smug. But, he also smiled in return. Suddenly his face dropped back into a determined shape. "Aro, you know why we're here."

The man named Aro lessened his smile to grin. "Now, now, Carlisle. We'll get to that. But please, let's sit and chat for a while." he motioned to three empty chairs, obviously for himself and his comrades.

"No, Aro! We aren't playing these games!" My father exclaimed in protest, slamming his fist into the table. "Give them back!" He growled.

Aro opened his eyes wider and out his hands up in defense. Then his expression softened. "Edward, my friend, how are you?"

My father snarled at the foreign vampire. "Aro, I have no time for you or your fellow crooks. Just hand them over and things will run smoothly."

"Very well then," Aro began. The two other vampires, took their seats at the table. "Yes, we do have your beloved granddaughters, Edward. But I do not appreciate the term crook affiliated with my name. It was merely a research project." He shrugged innocently.

I stiffened in my seat. I already loathed these creatures with every fiber of my being. Jacob growled slightly. I nudged his arm to quiet him. We didn't need his temper getting in the middle of things.

"Aro, don't you think our permission would have been in order if you truly wanted a "research" project on Renesmee's children?" Carlisle asked coolly, yet accusing.

Aro strolled to the monstrous window on the far wall. He smiled as the sunshine streamed across his face, exposing his dazzling skin. "Well, I was afraid you wouldn't approve." He retorted, still gazing out the window.

"You better believe I don't approve!" Jacob yelled, jumping out of his seat and also banging his fist on the table. Aro turned and smiled politely at Jacob.

"Ah, this must be the father. You know, Rachel looks just like you. She truly is beautiful," Aro complimented. Jacob growled deep in his body.

"Where are they? What do you want? We want them back. Now," Jacob demanded, still standing. I sat there motionless. I wanted to stand up and scream. I wanted to run around this castle looking for my babies, but I knew that Carlisle had it under control. That he knew what to do.

"Jacob, please be calm. They are with Jane, safe and sound in the nursery. I do believe it is naptime, so let's not wake them," Aro shushed. My mouth fell opened and tears began to fall. His tone sounded as if _he _were their father and _he _knew how to raise them. It infuriated me to the core.

Rosalie stood from her seat, outraged. "Nursery? They don't _have _a nursery here! Their nursery is home, in America!" She yelled.

Aro just smiled with his same, stupid content face. "Actually that was what I meant to tell you about."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned, suspicion rising. Alice gasped immediately after the question was asked. Aro just kept grinning. I wanted to stand up and slap that smile right off, but I knew I couldn't. No matter how hard I struck him.

"I will give you your children back," Aro began, "if they present no useable powers. I plan to keep them here to watch them grow and develop. And if they have a power I find interesting, I will ask them to join the Volturi. They will be a wonderful addition to the family. They shouldn't refuse. Who would refuse their caregivers? The only people they have known to care for them?"

I whimpered and began to bawl. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed at the still smiling man before us. My family all stood up (well, the ones who weren't already standing) and growled.

"You _will not _keep the twins here," my father snarled.

"Oh but I am, Edward," Aro replied politely.

"I don't think so, Aro," Emmett snapped.

"Aro, where are they?" Carlisle asked, glaring.

Aro turned to the door and called, "Jane, would you please bring them in?"

The massive door slowly opened once more and another dark figure strolled through the doorway. This one was smaller, more petite. She too wore a long black cape with a hood to hide her face. Her arms were curled around two small bundles of blankets. She stepped to Aro and flipped her hood off as well. The child-like Jane pulled back the blankets to reveal my beautiful Rachel and Allysen, sound asleep.

I jumped up from the table, and sprinted towards them. They were so close! I could smell their wonderful scent. Arms outstretched I called their names. I looked to Jane, and she smiled a wicked smile. Suddenly, I hit a wall of pain, full force. I slid to the floor and cried out. The pain washed over my entire body and I shook violently.

"STOP!" I screamed. I pulled at my hair as Jacob fell to my side. I looked to him through squinted eyes. I began to cry as he became fuzzy. I reached out for his hand. I squinted harder. Everything had became blurry. I blinked quickly and then felt myself slipping into complete darkness.

***

**So, minor cliffhanger. Hehe…I promise to update soon, though. I also apologize for not updating sooner. I have just been extremely busy and to be honest I hadn't been in the mood to write. Please review. Reviews make me happy! ****J**

**-Softablllover21**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Renesmee's POV…**

Slowly, I started to somewhat regain my consciousness. I began to catch the over-whelming amount of concerned voices surrounding me. A dull twinge of pain crept over my body. I moaned in protest and buried my face in what I hoped was Jacob's chest.

"Renesmee? Nessie, honey, wake up," I heard Jacob plead. "Jane. She isn't waking up. What did you do?" He snapped towards Jane.

"She's fine, you over-reacting mutt," Jane hissed. I felt Jacob growl deep within his body.

I cracked my eyes a little, allowing some light in. When I realized there was no excruciating pain following, I opened them all the way. I carefully turned my head to see Jacob and reassure him that I was alright.

"Ja-cob?" I squeaked. He jumped in surprise and squeezed me tight.

"See. Your precious wife is fine, Jacob. Now that both of you are conscious, I will allow you to say your goodbyes to Allysen and Rachel," Aro smiled and offered a hand to me as help up. That was it. He'd done it now.

I pushed myself out of Jacob's arms, stood up, and marched to Aro. I stood on my tip-toes to the point of us being face to face. I squinted my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Now you listen, Aro. Don't even pretend to be _courteous _and _polite_ any longer. We all know that you're an evil, conniving, power-hungry monster. Your family is the same! And _we're _not the ones who will be saying goodbye to the twins. I believe that would be your family," I spat. Aro just grinned. We were so close I could smell his breath that still remained in his mouth.

I rested my feet back to the ground as Aro just remained silent. Finally he spoke, "Well if you want to be difficult."

And with that he turned quickly, and left the room. In unison, Jane and Aro's two other comrades stood up and followed him out the door. Panic stirred in my head and I looked to my family. We silently decided to follow them.

Quickly and quietly we shuffled behind the caped Volturi through the castle and outside. I thought we were going into the crowded city, but we ended up behind the massive castle where not a soul wandered. Was this where they planned to kill us all? No one would hear, after all. Or maybe this was where the two covens would clash in a gruesome battle. Honestly, I didn't have a clue. I quivered as we came to a stop and both families separated in two groups.

Aro was the first to speak. He glanced around at us and announced, "Since you refuse to abide by our reasonable compromise, you force us to use these measures."

Jane quickly ran to a nearby tree and nestled the twins safely underneath it. She returned and assumed a crouched position like the rest of her coven.

My gaze grazed over the infamous Volturi. They all were crouched in an offensive position. I stopped at an unfamiliar member that was still standing straight. He was short, but a little taller than me, and slim. He flipped his hood back, as the rest of his family had, revealing his bright crimson irises. His hair was a fiery red, almost coordinating with his eyes. And his face made me stare so long I almost felt guilty. He was beautiful in his own eerie way.

There was something that stood out to me aside from his looks, though. When I looked past his flaming hair, or his burning eyes, I saw something disturbing. He smiled softly at me, but his eyebrows furrowed suggesting such an evil grin I couldn't bare. I flinched away from his glare. He chuckled quietly. This must have been the one called Theophilus.

I turned to Carlisle who solemnly nodded and apparently was telling us to follow suit. One by one, my family hunkered down and barred their teeth. Jacob and Seth morphed into snarling beasts beside me. This was it. Now was the time. We would fight as best we could in this very field, not knowing who in our family, if any, would make it to see tomorrow. I wasn't worried for myself, which was odd. I was deeply concerned about my two beautiful children. If I and Jacob both died in this battle, they would be raised by these treacherous creatures who were responsible for murdering their only family.

I felt a tear trickle down my face, but shook it off and tensed my muscles. I just couldn't die. Not here, not now. My children needed me, and I had to be there for them. I wouldn't _let _them kill me.

I focused on Aro who slowly inched ahead of his coven. The beginning attack was about to occur. I glanced to Jane. She was crouched beside the young one named Theophilus. She was mine. After all she had done to my children, she would pay dearly. An unforced growl escaped my lips and I gripped the ground beneath me.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Carlisle," Aro apologized, still crouched. He inched a little closer. I started to breath a little quicker. Jacob nudged me softly. I looked up at his reddish-brown, canine-self. He gently bent over and licked my cheek, obviously saying his goodbye. Another tear fell down my face and I mouthed a shaky goodbye in return.

I was shaking in sobs by this point. Quickly, I straightened up. Not only to be strong for myself and my own well-being, but for my daughters who still sat beneath a distant tree. I could hear loud wails coming from Allysen, and soft, muffled cries from Rachel.

I winced and turned my attention back to Aro. In no longer than a split second, Aro snarled ferociously and lunged for Carlisle. From that moment, chaos spread like wildfire.

Carlisle swiftly defended himself, launching Aro backwards a good fifty yards. In return, the rest of Aro's coven sprang into action going for any Cullen in sight.

They were just so strong and powerful. All of them. Jane, Caius, Demetri, Aro, and even Theophilus. It was ten to five, we had the advantage, and it was still an even match.

Mother had taken on Theophilus. She was so angry and full of frustration because her powers were yielded. Every powerful blow my mother threw at him, he retaliated with an equal hit. She kept fighting, however, with the same strength as her first attack.

As I said, I had claimed Jane for myself. Right when Carlisle and Aro began the war, I jumped for her. I took a hard blow to the gut as Jane quickly defended herself. She sent me flying. A massive boulder abruptly stopped my flight, and I fell limp to the ground.

"Oh," I groaned quietly. I just laid there, motionless. My whole body ached severely. My muscles throbbed to the point my heartbeat was probably audible. I felt the warm blood begin to ooze down my face. Maybe it was best if I didn't move. I didn't even know if I _could_ move. I looked up from where I lay and was disgusted with what I saw.

I could see my mother, still fighting the young Theophilus. Mother dodged a hit from the young vampire and returned with a hard blow to the chest. Theophilus fell hard to the ground, unmoving. Mother crept over to his still body. Slowly, she inched closer. She apparently thought he was finished, so she grabbed his head with both hands, preparing to decapitate the vampire. Just as I thought he was done, he grabbed mothers arms so quickly and slammed her into the hard ground. With his vampire speed and strength, he had her pinned in the blink of an eye.

"No," I whispered weakly. Suddenly I gasped with surprise. I saw another figure standing menacingly behind the newborn vampire. My father.

With one quick strike, Theophilus was once again on the ground. All in one breath, my father had dismembered the young vampire piece by piece.

I rested my head back to the cold soil. With any strength I had left, I wiped the blood from my face and felt around to find the wound where it came from. I had a good sized cut on my forehead, but nothing that couldn't be healed.

I listened to the battle raging across the field. I heard deafening cries of angst and rage being released through combat. I shut my eyes hard and tried to push out the heart-wrenching scene occurring not too far from myself.

In the midst of my pain, I suddenly was cradled by a large, warm body. It kissed my forehead, and sprinkled kisses down my injured arms and legs. I whimpered as I was slowly lifted up.

"Shh, Nessie. Its gonna be okay," Jacob reassured me as he quickly paced for Carlisle. I grew confused when I heard no ear-splitting collisions of immortal bodies fighting. Was it over? Were we the only two to make it? My heart sank to my toes. I think I started crying, but I was so weak that I couldn't tell.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle bitterly confronting Aro. I heard Mom and Dad, Esme and Alice, and Emmett and Jasper still fretting over the battle I guessed they had just won. I listened closer and heard Rosalie and Seth cooing to what it seemed two small children. But not any children. My children. They were safe.

As Carlisle was examining me, my heart was overflowing with joy. If I had any strength whatsoever, I would've have been smiling. But I just laid there, rejoicing in my head. We won. I couldn't believe it. I get to go home with my daughters and loving husband. I get to live with my large, beautiful family for eternity, and I get to never worry like this again. It's all over.

I was swimming in bliss when Carlisle brought me back down to Earth. Well, almost anyways.

"Nessie, honey?" I opened my eyes slowly. There was a large white bandage around my forehead. I could already see this was going to get very aggravating as time went on.

"Hmm?" I moaned. I wasn't particularly up to speaking. But I felt like running around, screaming and dancing. My body just wouldn't listen.

"You're fine. Just a little head wound. You're going to be very sore tomorrow though. And since I know you're wondering, everyone's fine. Things went smoothly. Theophilus was terminated, thus causing Aro to forfeit. Isn't that wonderful news?" He asked as Jacob carefully picked me up.

I mustered a smile. "Mhmm."

And we left. Everyone in my family who went into the Volturi castle came out in the end. Even Seth. Jacob carried me to what I guessed was our limo and carefully laid me in a seat. As everyone piled in, Jacob sat right next to me, laying my head in his lap. I heard everyone chattering excitedly about how it's all over and gushing at Rachel and Allysen.

I slowly turned my head to see my two little girls fast asleep. Rachel was in Seth's arms and Allysen was in Dad's. Seth was gently bouncing her up and down and humming. I had completely forgotten how just three days ago he told me he had imprinted on her. It was hard to imagine this little baby he had in his arms already having her soul mate chosen for her. But that was another story for another day. I smiled warmly and looked back up to Jacob. He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"Let's go home, Ness," he whispered.

"Sounds good," I whispered back. Home sounded very good.

***

**AN: ****So there it is! The final fight scene! Okay, that was the first fight scene I had EVER done. So if its too cliché or sounds awful please just let me know and I'll do a rewrite. This was my last chapter, I'm sad to say. The only thing left is the epilogue.**

**BUT! I think all my readers will be happy to know that I plan to do a sequel. This one is in Rachel's POV. Probably her teenage years with Seth. But you never know. Haha.**

**Oh and one other thing. I also plan to write a whole new story. This one is going to be funny. I think I need a comedy. You know, a break from all this drama! But you all will just have to wait to see what that one's about. I love you all and please, please, please review!**

**Signed and Sealed,**

**Softballlover21**


End file.
